


Dangerous Pathway

by tsukiyamarisa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang Violence, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyamarisa/pseuds/tsukiyamarisa
Summary: Youth is a period of immaturity, of playing and joking around, of believing that everything's gonna be fine.And that's it. That's what our naive-selves knew all these times.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

Choi Seungcheol sedang melangkah melewati gerbang, tepat ketika tepukan di pundak membuatnya menoleh dan mendengus.

“Apa kabar tugas sejarahmu, Bung?”

Senyum miring milik Mingyu kini terpampang jelas di depan mata, diikuti tatap yang bermakna “kau-tahu-apa-maksudku”. Suatu pemandangan yang tak asing bagi Seungcheol, lantaran mereka memang sudah berkawan selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Senyum semacam itu hanya berarti satu, kendati alasan di baliknya bisa bermacam-macam.

“Kalau suatu hari nanti aku menolak, kira-kira bagaimana nasibmu?”

“Yang jelas hari itu bukanlah hari ini.” Mingyu membalas mantap, sebelah lengan merangkul Seungcheol dengan sikap terlalu bersahabat. Terlalu menempel mungkin malah lebih tepat, sampai-sampai Seungcheol berharap agar Jeon Wonwoo—temannya yang lain—muncul di sini pada saat ini juga. Wonwoo yang kekurangan kadar senyum itu pasti bisa menghindar dari wajah memelas Mingyu dengan amat baik—biasanya ia hanya akan memutar bola mata dan lekas berjalan menjauh.

Namun, Wonwoo tidak ada di sini.

Ia lebih suka berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, menghuni ruang kelas bahkan ketika para guru mungkin belum datang. Mendekam sembari membaca novel atau mendengarkan musik adalah hobinya, satu yang sering sekali menjadi bahan ledekan Mingyu dan Hansol—teman mereka yang lain lagi. Keempatnya memang sudah dekat sejak tahun ketiga di SMP, yang lantas berlanjut hingga SMA mengingat mereka berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang sama—dan entah karena keberuntungan dari mana—masuk ke kelas yang sama pula.

Heran juga, kenapa Seungcheol bisa betah dengan—

“ _Oy_!” Mingyu menyenggol rusuknya kini, menjungkitkan alis. “Jangan lupa untuk memberiku tanda lebih dulu, kalau-kalau besok kau mau menolak.”

“ _Hm._ ”

“Aku kan, harus siap-siap,” oceh Mingyu, mengabaikan respon singkat yang didendangkan temannya. “Merayu Wonwoo tak akan semudah merayu dirimu. Dia itu menyeramkan—“

“Kau sedang berlagak menjadi gadis jatuh cinta atau bagaimana, sih?” Seungcheol menyela, terkekeh ketika ia mendapat dorongan di pundak dari Mingyu. Keduanya saling melempar tatap tersinggung selama beberapa jenak, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama meledak dalam tawa. Tak ada lagi perdebatan bodoh soal tugas sejarah, seraya mereka menggerakkan tungkai menuju ruang kelas. Toh, tanpa dilanjutkan pun, akhir dari argumen singkat mereka sudah dapat ditebak.

 _Well,_ orang-orang mungkin akan mengatai Seungcheol bodoh; atau bersimpati dengan menyebut bahwa ia sedang dimanfaatkan. Namun, sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tak berkeberatan. Pertemanan mereka jelas lebih dari sekadar teman-yang-jago-mengerjakan-tugas dan teman-yang-hobi-meminta-jawaban. Seungcheol senang-senang saja berteman dengan Mingyu, menganggap bahwa ia serta kawannya akan baik-baik saja tanpa perlu mendengarkan celotehan orang lain.

_Lagi pula, tiga tahun yang telah mereka lalui bersama menyenangkan, kok._

Melangkah memasuki kelas, pikiran itu datang menemani Seungcheol dan membuatnya mengulum senyum. Tas langsung diletakkan di atas meja, sementara Mingyu sibuk membongkar dan mencari-cari tugasnya. Lengkap dengan tatap bosan Wonwoo yang diarahkan kepadanya, juga decakan pelan yang langsung terlontar sebagai reaksi otomatis.

“Kau tidak berubah.”

“Kau juga tidak, dasar kutu buku.”

Mingyu kini sudah sibuk menyalin tugas sejarah, selagi Wonwoo bertukar pandang dengan Seungcheol yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. Masih ada sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, yang dimanfaatkan keduanya untuk saling bertukar obrolan. Membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti biasa, membuat janji untuk pergi bermain _game_ atau sekadar jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekali, dua kali, Mingyu akan menyela dan turut memberikan suaranya, diikuti dengan toyoran Wonwoo pada kepala yang bersangkutan serta peringatan mengenai tugas yang belum selesai.

Bisa dibilang, seperti inilah kehidupan sekolah Choi Seungcheol.

Normal dan apa adanya, berjalan dengan tempo teratur seperti biasa. Seolah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, dan ia hanya perlu melewati hari ini seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Karena bagi Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya, segalanya akan terus baik-baik saja.

.

-o-

.

“Apa Hansol tidak mengerjakan tugas juga?”

Pertanyaan itu berupa bisikan, terlontar dari bibir Mingyu yang duduk sebaris di belakang Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Serentak membuat kedua kawannya menoleh, kening mengernyit kala mereka menyadari bahwa absennya Hansol masih tanpa alasan. Ini sudah jam pelajaran keempat, dan kendati membolos bukanlah suatu hal yang baru—

“Tidak ada kabar,” lanjut Mingyu, manik dipicingkan ke arah Guru Lee yang sibuk menulis soal—agaknya beliau akan meninggalkan tugas karena tak bisa mengajar. “Ia juga tidak mengajakku.”

“Bagus kalau ia tidak mengajakmu,” sahut Wonwoo, tak mengalihkan pandangnya dari papan tulis. Suatu respons yang langsung dibalas dengusan dari Mingyu, tahu bahwa si pemilik peringkat pertama pasti akan berkomentar demikian.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir—“

“Apa dia sakit?” Kali ini ganti Seungcheol yang menyela, menunggu sampai gurunya yang berkumis tipis dan berpostur agak tambun menyelesaikan instruksi. Barulah ketika tubuh berbalut kemeja abu-abu itu keluar dari ruang kelas, Seungcheol sepenuhnya membalikkan badan untuk mengimbuhkan, “Tapi, seharusnya dia memberitahu kita, kan?”

“Itu yang akan kukatakan tadi.” Mingyu kini sedikit menggerutu, menendang bagian belakang kursi Wonwoo untuk menarik atensinya. “Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hansol selalu memberi kita kabar. Entah itu ajakan untuk ikut membolos atau sekadar ‘Hei, kepalaku sakit, _dude._ Bilang aku izin, ya.’ atau semacamnya. Ini—“

“Kau mulai bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu,” gumam Wonwoo, memainkan pulpen menggunakan sebelah tangannya. “Ada banyak alasan mengapa Hansol tidak bisa mengabari....”

“Seperti?”

“Seperti ponselnya mati, ia lupa, ia ketiduran, ia sedang ingin mengisengi kita, ia bosan karena kau terlalu cerewet...”

“Atau ia sakit sangat parah dan—“

“Jangan berlebihan.” Wonwoo memotong kelanjutan kalimat Mingyu secepat kilat, tak menginginkan alasan-alasan rasional yang telah ia utarakan berbaur dengan kecemasan semacam itu. Maka, alih-alih melanjutkan obrolan, ia lekas memelototi bukunya kembali. Entah benar-benar sibuk menggarap tugas atau sekadar pura-pura, tetapi yang jelas ia berhasil mengabaikan Mingyu sepenuhnya.

“Kalau saja kau bukan—“

“Sudahlah.” Seungcheol memotong, menepuk lengan Mingyu sekilas untuk menenangkannya. “Hei, berpikir positif itu lebih baik, tahu? Hansol juga bukan anak kecil.”

“Lalu apa? Kita harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini sekarang?”

Jawaban Seungcheol hanyalah senyum singkat, tahu bahwa Mingyu pasti akan makin bersungut-sungut jika ia menanggapi. Lagi pula, mereka memang punya tugas untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan sepulang sekolah nanti. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan perdebatan tak perlu—Seungcheol lebih suka mengerjakan semua tugasnya lebih dulu sebelum ia memikirkan ke mana perginya Hansol nanti.

Memandangi lima soal hitungan untuk topik bangun ruang yang diberikan, Seungcheol berusaha memusatkan fokusnya ke sana. Pensil bergerak mencoret-coret lembar jawab, otak berusaha mengingat rumus mana yang kiranya tepat untuk digunakan. _Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik,_ begitu pikirnya, _karena dengan demikian ia bisa mendapat waktu luang untuk istirahat dan mencoba menghubungi Hansol._

Namun, bukannya berpegang pada prinsip itu, Seungcheol mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunan kala mencapai soal kedua. Seakan ada kabut yang menyelimuti bagian-bagian otaknya, menghalangi Seungcheol untuk mencari-cari jawaban yang tersembunyi. Soal yang sedang ia pandangi mendadak terasa tak masuk akal. Tambahkan suasana kelas yang sedikit demi sedikit beranjak menjauh dari kata kondusif, membuat kepalanya sedikit pening sementara jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang.

 _Ini semua gara-gara Mingyu,_ batin Seungcheol memberitahu, dengan pahit mengingatkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah memercayai firasat. Itu hanya sesuatu yang tak nyata, yang bersumber dari kegelisahan di dalam pikiranmu. Hansol mungkin akan muncul saat jam pulang nanti, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar serta bibir yang siap melontar berbagai cerita seru. Iya, pasti seperti itu.

Jadi, untuk apa ia kembali memikirkan obrolan mereka tadi?

Bahkan Mingyu saja sudah menempel pada Wonwoo, menyeret kursinya agar ia bisa minta diajari. Sama seperti dirinya tadi, mereka berdua agaknya hanya ingin agar penderitaan ini cepat selesai. Pikiran khas anak sekolah yang ingin lekas-lekas mengobrolkan topik remeh, menghabiskan uang mereka di kantin, atau bergegas menyambangi lapangan bola. Jelas sudah kalau dugaan panjang lebar Mingyu soal Hansol tadi hanyalah candaan yang lain, sesuatu untuk menggoda Wonwoo yang kadang terlalu pendiam dan serius.

Duh, kenapa malah ia yang terpengaruh, sih?

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Seungcheol lantas bangkit dan berkemam soal ingin ke kamar mandi. Langkah demi langkah terbentuk cepat di koridor, diikuti dengan derit pintu yang menuju kamar mandi lelaki. Seungcheol menghabiskan paling tidak satu menit untuk mencipratkan air pada wajahnya dan sedikit menertawai diri sendiri, sebuah usaha untuk mengusir firasat konyol yang tadi sempat ia dapatkan.

Kembali ke kelas, ia pun tanpa basa-basi menyeret kursinya mendekati Wonwoo. Tanpa susah-payah bergabung dengan percakapan yang ada, ikut terbahak kala Wonwoo sedikit memarahi Mingyu yang terus-menerus bertanya. Seungcheol mungkin menganggap ini wajar; tetapi yang ia tidak tahu, ia sesungguhnya sedang berusaha membuat harinya kembali normal.

Hari yang pasti akan berlalu, tak terlalu bercokol di dalam ingatan, dan akan digantikan dengan hari-hari lain yang membosankan.

Hidup mereka memang hanya berkisar pada yang itu-itu saja, kan?

.

-o-

.

“Kalau ia tidak muncul, kurasa kita perlu mengecek ke rumahnya. Siapa tahu ia benar-benar ketiduran hingga siang atau apa.”

“Aku ingin makan _ramyeon,_ omong-omong,” sahut Mingyu, tidak berkorelasi tetapi Seungcheol langsung menangkap maksudnya. Bagaimanapun juga, jelas bahwa rasa ingin tahu Mingyu atas absennya Hansol tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diubah menjadi kekhawatiran atau prasangka buruk. Seungcheol saja—yang mendadak—bersikap terlampau melankolis, sesuatu yang sekarang terlihat menggelikan bahkan di matanya sendiri.

“Wonwoo?”

“Ke tempat Hansol, lalu _ramyeon,_ ” ucapnya, tangan mengulurkan beberapa tumpuk buku tugas yang sudah ia kumpulkan. “Kedengaran oke.”

“Tunggu aku meletakkan ini di ruang guru kalau begitu.” Seungcheol lekas mengiakan, menyatukan dua tumpuk buku yang ada menjadi satu tumpukan lebih tinggi. Sebelah tangan menyambar tas ransel merah di atas meja, mengenakannya sebelum ia meraih buku tugas matematika milik kawan-kawan sekelasnya dan melangkah menuju ruang guru.

Ruang guru cukup ramai pada jam-jam pulang seperti ini, dengan para guru yang sibuk mengobrol dan menceritakan segala macam pengalaman serta kesulitan di kelas. Seungcheol sendiri hanya sempat mengucapkan salam kepada beberapa guru yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya, sedikit berbasa-basi sampai ia tiba di bilik yang dituju. Bilik milik guru matematika mereka itu kosong, sehingga Seungcheol pun bergegas meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa dan baru saja hendak berbalik keluar.

“Membolos kelas dan ini yang kaulakukan, Choi Hansol?!”

Langkah Seungcheol pun seketika terhenti.

Mematung di tempatnya berdiri, tepat di samping bilik kosong Guru Lee, Seungcheol hanya bisa menggulirkan netranya perlahan. Mencari-cari asal suara, mencari figur tubuh yang sudah ia kenal. Bahkan, seolah tengah berkonspirasi, seisi ruang guru pun turut terdiam kala bentakan itu terdengar. Kepala-kepala tertoleh ke satu penjuru, membantu Seungcheol untuk menemukan sumber suara sekaligus sosok kawannya.

Dan firasat buruk itu kembali datang untuk mencengkeram hatinya.

Menahan napas, Seungcheol hanya mampu melangkah kecil. Tak berani menarik perhatian, pun pada saat yang bersamaan memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Meninggalkan Hansol tentu bukan jawaban, ditambah bahwa dirinya juga memiliki rasa penasaran untuk dipuaskan. Namun, menginterupsi guru juga menjadi suatu hal yang tak dapat Seungcheol lakukan. Ia tak mau menambah-nambahi masalah—

“Lihat bajumu! Apa kata orangtuamu nanti, hah?!”

Masih tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, tidak ketika Guru Nam—wanita bertubuh jangkung yang tegas sekaligus wali kelas mereka itu—tampak begitu murka. Kedua lengan disilangkan dengan sikap tak sabaran, dan butuh waktu bagi Seungcheol untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemarahan itu serta berganti mengamati pakaian Hansol yang sedang dipermasalahkan.

Sekilas Seungcheol memang bisa melihat kemeja putih seragam mereka, yang tersembul di balik jaket kulit milik Hansol. Tapi, tatkala ia akhirnya melangkah lebih dekat, ia bisa melihat bahwa Hansol sengaja membiarkan kemejanya terbuka. Menampakkan kaos hitam dengan kata-kata makian yang dicetak besar-besar, seraya yang bersangkutan hanya melengos sebal. Tak hanya itu, Seungcheol pun bahkan bisa melihat bahwa temannya itu tak lagi mengenakan celana bahan kain. Alih-alih, ada celana _jeans_ kebanggan Hansol yang melekat di sana, satu dengan robekan besar di kedua lutut serta rantai di pinggang kanan.

Guru dan seragam, Seungcheol paham benar bahwa kedua hal itu adalah perkara sepele yang cukup sensitif. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan pakaian Hansol—ayolah, kawannya itu kan tadi memang membolos dan sialnya ia tertangkap—tetapi para guru pasti berpandangan lain. Mereka akan dengan senang hati memberikan hukuman kala kesempatan ada, dan pada saat-saat seperti inilah Seungcheol tidak bisa berbuat—

“Seharusnya kau mencontoh hal-hal baik,” hardik Guru Nam lagi, tahu-tahu menolehkan kepala dan mengeraskan suaranya hingga membuat Seungcheol terkaget-kaget. “Choi Seungcheol, kau sekelas dengannya, kan?”

“ _Er—_ “ Seungcheol tak yakin harus menjawab apa, selain bergegas mendatangi Guru Nam seraya berharap agar semua ini lekas berakhir. Bagus sekali, mengapa dirinya jadi ikut terseret dalam masalah ini? Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu, tetapi wali kelasnya itu pasti sudah tahu kalau ia dan Hansol adalah teman dekat. Dan di saat seperti ini, membanding-bandingkan adalah hal yang nyaris lumrah untuk dilakukan. Seungcheol tidak suka itu, tidak karena Hansol adalah teman baiknya, tidak karena semua situasi ini hanya akan membuat aura canggung datang menyelusup.

“Choi Seungcheol.” Guru Nam memulai, suaranya sedikit melunak ketika ia mengamati Seungcheol yang masih mengenakan seragamnya secara lengkap dari atas ke bawah. “Ketua kelas sepertimu memang pantas dijadikan teladan, ya kan?”

“Eh—“

“Aku yakin ia bisa belajar darimu mengenai masalah seragam,” ujar Guru Nam, tangan lantas dimasukkan ke dalam saku blazernya untuk menarik keluar sebuah kotak. “Namun, untuk yang ini, kalian tentu tahu bahwa ini dilarang.”

Seungcheol menelan ludah, melirik Hansol yang masih bungkam. Sama sekali tidak meluncurkan pembelaan, diam yang Seungcheol artikan sebagai sikap menantang sekaligus mengakui bahwa benda di tangan sang guru adalah miliknya. Sebuah kotak yang sejujurnya membuat rasa cemas Seungcheol melonjak naik ke titik tertinggi, lantaran selama tiga tahun bersahabat ia tidak tahu kalau Hansol—

“Merokok dilarang di lingkungan sekolah, Choi Hansol.”

Hansol tidak berkomentar, hanya menghela napas panjang. Sepintas bertukar tatap dengan Seungcheol, tatap yang mengisyaratkan bahwa situasi ini amat tidak mengenakkan.

Seungcheol setuju.

Namun, terlepas dari betapa mengesalkannya situasi ini, kepala Seungcheol menolak untuk sepenuhnya mengakomodasi kemarahan yang terbentuk. Sebaliknya, ia malah sibuk menelusuri ulang setiap ingatan yang ada tentang pertemanan mereka. Bagaimana keempatnya kadang berbicara soal mencoba rokok atau alkohol, berkata bahwa mereka harus melakukan itu selepas jam sekolah, suatu aksi diam-diam yang pasti akan terkenang hingga dewasa nanti.

Yang jelas, Seungcheol tidak membayangkan kalau—

“Dan kau bau alkohol. Apa kau baru saja minum-minum di siang hari, Choi Hansol?”

Menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat, Seungcheol mendadak paham mengapa Hansol memilih geming sejak tadi. Mungkin itu pengaruh alkohol—karena kini setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Seungcheol bisa mencium bau _soju_ yang menguar dari tubuh temannya itu. Tambahan lain yang membuat sang lelaki kembali terpaku, sementara sesuatu yang besar dan berdentam serasa hendak menerobos keluar dari dadanya.

“Kau punya mulut untuk menjawab, kan?” Guru Nam kembali kehilangan kesabaran, mengacungkan kotak rokok milik Hansol sebelum membuangnya ke lantai ruang guru. “Apa sekolah harus menelepon orangtuamu, hah?! Memberitahu bahwa anak mereka baru saja melanggar selusin peraturan sekolah? Kau berteman dengan Seungcheol, memiliki ayah yang bekerja sebagai dokter, tapi—“

“Anda tidak mengerti.”

Seakan membantah dugaan Seungcheol tadi, Hansol sekonyong-konyong membuka mulut. Kedua tangan dikepalkan, rahangnya mengeras seraya ia balik memandang Guru Nam dengan berani.

“Maaf?”

“Anda tidak mengerti,” desis Hansol, mengambil satu langkah maju sebelum tertawa mengejek—pengaruh alkohol yang lain. “Lapor ke ayahku, _huh_? Menggelikan.”

Guru Nam jelas tersinggung dengan sikap itu, pandang beredar ke arah rekan-rekan gurunya yang juga tampak kaget namun pasti mendukungnya. Pelanggaran harus dihilangkan, peraturan harus ditegakkan. Prinsip yang ada dalam dirinya, yang tercermin jelas ketika ia akhirnya membalas, “Ketidaksopananmu hanya akan menambah hukuman yang ada. Juga skors selama beberapa hari kalau dirasa perlu. Ayahmu yang seorang dokter pasti kecewa melihat putranya tidak bisa menjaga—”

“ _Bullshit,_ ” dengus Hansol, yang kemudian memilih saat itu untuk segera beranjak pergi. Dengan sengaja melangkah tanpa salam maupun hormat, menarik pintu ruang guru hingga terbuka sembari dirinya berdecak dan menambahkan, “Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ayahku, jadi jangan bicara omong-kosong. Kecewa padaku? Lucu sekali.”

 

 

 

_BRAAAKK!!_

 

 

Diiringi bantingan pintu, sosok Hansol kemudian lenyap dari belasan pasang mata yang menonton. Tinggalkan Guru Nam yang tampak murka karena kewenangannya telah dilanggar begitu saja, karena beliau nyaris dipermalukan di hadapan kolega-koleganya. Kepergian Hansol juga menyisakan Seungcheol yang hanya bisa terpaku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menggumamkan “maaf” yang samar dan bergegas ikut pergi.

Sayang, Hansol tak lagi berada di sana.

Ia tak berdiri di koridor, tidak menunggu Seungcheol ataupun meninggalkan pesan barang secuil pun. Seakan-akan dirinya dan Seungcheol bukanlah kawan dekat, berpolah layaknya segala alasan dan cerita di balik tingkahnya hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tak perlu diungkapkan. Hansol pergi begitu saja, kembali lenyap seperti pagi tadi, tetapi kali ini ia menyisakan hawa serta realita buruk yang tak bisa disangkal.

Apa firasat buruk Seungcheol baru saja menjadi nyata?

Mengetik cepat di ponselnya, lelaki itu mengirim pesan pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bertanya apakah mereka bertemu Hansol, apakah ketiganya kini sudah bersama sembari mengobrolkan kejadian barusan. Mungkin Hansol hanya butuh teman cerita yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan peristiwa tadi, dan Seungcheol bisa mengerti itu. Sungguh, ia—

 

 

 

_Kau bicara apa, sih? Hansol ke sekolah?_

 

 

Satu balasan dari Mingyu, diikuti pesan persetujuan Wonwoo yang datang beberapa sekon setelahnya. Sesuatu yang membuat harapan terakhirnya, pegangannya pada dugaan-dugaan baik, seketika terlepas. Sisakan prasangka buruk yang tampaknya baru saja tumbuh berkembang, menjadi serupa monster yang kini membayangi pandangannya untuk berbuat rasional.

Masalah memang datang; tetapi selama ini mereka selalu berbagai mengenai semua kesusahan yang ada.

Hari-hari buruk datang; dan dulu Seungcheol mengira kalau mereka akan melewatinya bersama-sama.

Sesuatu bernama perubahan datang; namun sialnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksikan hal tersebut.

Mendadak saja, selagi ia berlari keluar menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo, segalanya terlihat salah. Semua konversasi yang ia jalani seharian ini bersama kedua kawannya terasa tak berarti, bagai kenangan yang jauh dan mulai pudar. Rasanya seolah hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi; bukan hanya beberapa jam yang lalu, kala ia mengira bahwa hari ini akan berakhir membosankan seperti biasanya. Membosankan bahkan terdengar sebagai kata yang cukup indah di telinganya sekarang, mengingat hari yang membosankan pasti jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hari yang penuh kejutan buruk semacam ini.

“Ada apa? Mana Hansol?”

Pertanyaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memberondongnya, namun Seungcheol hanya bisa menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban. Napas terengah-engah, sembari ia menyeret kedua kawannya untuk berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. _Tidak di sini,_ benaknya berkata, _tidak sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk menceritakan yang barusan—_

“Seungcheol, ada apa?”

— _aku butuh waktu untuk mengakui bahwa hal ini tidak akan berakhir menyenangkan._

Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen, Seungcheol tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus menceritakannya, atau ia bisa gila membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang sudah dan mungkin akan terjadi. Ya, ia masih punya Mingyu dan Wonwoo di sini. Ia hanya perlu menceritakannya, memikirkan di mana kiranya Hansol berada sekarang, dan kemudian menyelesaikannya. Tidak terlalu rumit, kan?

Atau itulah yang berusaha ia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Aku bertemu Hansol di ruang guru dan....”

Karena tepat ketika Seungcheol memulai ceritanya dan mendapati mimik muka terkejut kedua temannya, Seungcheol tahu bahwa keyakinan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun akan segera runtuh—cepat atau lambat.

_Ini tidak baik-baik saja._

 

 

_Dan ini bukanlah hari biasa yang akan segera lesap dari ingatannya._

_._

_._

**_tbc._ **


	2. Like Those Dead Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

“Hansol?”

“Aku hanya datang untuk mengabari.” Yang ditanya langsung menjawab, sama sekali tak repot-repot memasuki kelas dan malah bersandar pada birai pintu. “Sampai jumpa minggu depan.”

“Tunggu—apa?” Seungcheol-lah yang pertama bereaksi, hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri Hansol tapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya. “Minggu depan? Kau—“

“—kena skors?”

Melanjutkan pertanyaan Seungcheol, Wonwoo mengabaikan buku yang tengah ia baca dan memandang Hansol dengan manik dilebarkan. Seakan tidak menyangka jika masalah yang diceritakan Seungcheol tempo hari akan berakhir seperti ini, lantaran biasanya mereka tidak pernah menerima hukuman sampai seberat itu. Hal-hal seperti membersihkan kamar mandi atau membereskan ruang olahraga adalah dugaan Wonwoo pada awalnya—hukuman klasik untuk setiap kenakalan-kenakalan kecil yang kadang terjadi.

“Aku juga tidak keberatan, kok.” Hansol membenarkan sekaligus mengedikkan bahu, tampak tak peduli. “Satu minggu penuh untuk berlibur. _Not that bad, right?”_

Seungcheol dan Wonwoo tak menimpali, tak yakin harus berkomentar apa. Alih-alih, mereka kompak mengangkat bahu seperti Hansol tadi. Memilih untuk memberi jawaban yang netral, berpolah layaknya kabar dari Hansol barusan bukan sesuatu yang terlampau mengejutkan. Hanya skors satu minggu, dan kemudian segalanya akan kembali seperti semula.

“Kau masih berutang cerita pada kami.” Akhirnya itu yang Seungcheol ucapkan, mengingatkan Hansol bahwa mereka masih belum tahu alasan di balik kejadian kemarin. “Kautahu itu, kan?”

“ _Yeah,_ aku—“

“Kau bisa bercerita padaku lebih dulu.” Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut, diikuti lengan yang tersampir di bahu Hansol. Menyeringai, tampak Mingyu yang kini ikut berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Ekspresi terlihat senang, seraya ia menambahkan, “Kalau kau tidak masuk, kurasa aku akan ikut bolos saja.”

“Apa salahku sampai hari liburku harus diisi ocehan orang sepertimu?”

“Ada ulangan biologi hari ini. Kau kan, kenal aku.”

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Hansol tak membantah atau mencoba melarang-larang Mingyu. Toh keduanya memang sama-sama tidak suka pelajaran biologi, sama-sama menganggap guru mereka adalah seseorang yang terlalu cerewet. Mingyu pastilah sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain _game_ atau menonton setumpuk film semalam—sama sekali abai pada ulangan yang menanti.

“Kalau begitu kurasa aku sedang sial,” gumam Hansol, sementara Mingyu mendorong kepalanya dengan asal. Kendati begitu, keduanya lantas sama-sama terkekeh sebelum Hansol mengimbuhkan, “Kalian ikut tidak?”

Respons Wonwoo nyaris otomatis, selagi lelaki itu mengembalikan atensinya pada buku biologi yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia tengah berpolah abai pada ajakan kedua sahabatnya, mengepalkan tangan di atas meja seraya berkata datar, “Aku tidak bisa.”

“Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol tak langsung menjawab, kendati sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu keputusan macam apa yang akan ia buat. Di satu sisi, mereka berempat hampir selalu melakukan hal seperti ini bersama-sama. Mengambil keputusan untuk membolos atau kabur dari salah satu mata pelajaran, dengan kompak menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari tertawa-tawa.

Di lain sisi, ia tidak mungkin memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengubah keputusannya atau meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri. Nada tegas yang terselip di antara jawaban tadi adalah buktinya—meskipun Wonwoo mungkin tak akan peduli ataupun berkomentar seandainya saja Seungcheol memilih pergi. Wonwoo telah mengambil keputusannya sendiri, pun dengan Mingyu yang memilih untuk pergi dengan Hansol. Itu berarti, setidaknya Hansol dan Mingyu akan bersama-sama. Sementara Wonwoo....

“Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut ulangan susulan,” jawab Seungcheol akhirnya, sedikit melirik ke arah Wonwoo dengan harapan Hansol atau Mingyu bisa menangkap maksudnya. “Kalian pergi saja.”

“Astaga, teman-temanku murid teladan rupanya,” ucap Mingyu dengan lagak dilebih-lebihkan, mengusap dada sebelum tergelak dan menepuk pundak Hansol. Mengajaknya untuk segera pergi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, berlari di sepanjang koridor seraya berseru lantang:

“Sampai nanti, pecundang!”

.

-o-

.

“Jadi?”

“Jadi...?”

“Oh, ayolah!” Mingyu menepuk pundak Hansol keras-keras, hampir membuat kawannya itu tersedak soda. Keduanya sedang duduk-duduk di belakang sebuah minimarket, menggunakan kotak-kotak plastik tempat menaruh botol minuman sebagai kursi dadakan. Kemeja seragam sudah ditanggalkan, digantikan dengan kaus berwarna gelap yang penuh gambar _grafitti._ “Kautahu maksudku, kan?”

“Terakhir kali kuingat, aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Bung,” balas Hansol sarkastis, kini membuka bungkus makanan ringan dan meraup segenggam. “Terlalu banyak kejadian, yang mana yang kau maksud?”

“Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan saja dari awal?” Mingyu merebut kantong plastik dari tangan Hansol dan mulai mengudap isinya. “Aku tidak punya banyak waktu.”

“Kita punya waktu seharian.”

“Aku tidak.” Mingyu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lantas kembali memandang Hansol. “Ada janji jam sepuluh nanti—alasan lain kenapa aku membolos.”

Menatap jam di layar ponselnya, Hansol menyadari bahwa ia hanya punya waktu sekitar satu jam untuk bercerita. Enam puluh menit yang sesungguhnya bisa dikatakan cukup, yang seharusnya segera ia manfaatkan selagi bisa. Tapi, bukannya bercerita, Hansol malah meraih kaleng sodanya. Menenggak isinya hingga tandas, lantas meraih sekotak rokok dari dalam tas. Tarikan napas terdengar jelas, sembari dirinya mengeluarkan selinting tembakau dan berusaha mengalihkan pikiran.

“ _Oy._ ”

“Hm?”

“Bagi rokoknya,” sambar Mingyu cepat, secepat ia meraih kotak dari tangan Hansol dan menarik keluar sebatang rokok. “Dan cepat ceritakan, aku keburu mati penasaran.”

“Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu,” gumam Hansol tak jelas, lantaran ia sudah menyisipkan rokoknya di antara bibir. Menyalakannya dengan _lighter_ , kemudian melempar benda itu ke arah Mingyu yang menanti. Satu isapan dalam seakan menghadirkan ketenangan itu pada ujung-ujung sarafnya, memberi Hansol kesempatan untuk berpikir sejemang sebelum berucap, “Kurasa aku sedang sial saja kemarin.”

“Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Guru Nam di jalan maksudmu?”

“ _Well,_ mana aku tahu kalau anaknya bersekolah di dekat taman tempatku membolos?” Hansol mulai mengomel, mengisap rokoknya lagi. “Guru Nam sedang menjemput anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari taman kanak-kanak setempat, dan ia melihatku. Singkat kata, aku seperti mengumpankan diriku sendiri ke hadapannya.”

“Dan pagi ini?”

“Bukannya takut, tapi aku malas jika urusan ini sampai melibatkan orang-orang di rumahku, oke?” Hansol menegaskan, kali ini sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding belakang minimarket. “Makanya aku datang ke sekolah, dan ternyata Guru Nam sudah menantiku dengan hukuman skors. Walau aku sebenarnya tidak mengeluh, sih.”

“Siapa juga yang mau menolak liburan gratis?” Mingyu mengangguk-angguk dengan lagak sok pintar, kemudian mendaratkan tinju ringan pada pundak Hansol dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang rokok. Seakan dengan begitu semua masalah sudah terselesaikan, seolah mereka hanya perlu menikmati sedikit kebebasan yang sedang tersaji. Entah karena dia kelewat optimis atau malah terlalu enggan untuk peduli; tetapi yang jelas Hansol juga tak berminat untuk berkisah lebih jauh.

Maka, menit-menit berikutnya pun mereka lalui dengan candaan tak bermutu, kekeh tawa sedikit terpaksa, dan tiga bungkus _snack_ yang tersisa. Tanpa sekalipun menyinggung alasan di balik perkara yang menimpa Hansol kemarin, tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun kendati intensitas Hansol mengisap batang tembakau sudah melebihi biasanya. Hansol menggunakan topengnya dengan amat baik, mungkin malah terlampau baik sampai-sampai....

“Kalau begitu, sampai besok,” pamit Mingyu tatkala jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima, tas ransel tersampir di satu pundak sementara sebelah kakinya sibuk memadamkan bara api pada puntung rokok yang tersisa. Telapak tangan diulurkan untuk mengajak Hansol melakukan tos singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia pun beranjak pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Tinggalkan Hansol seorang diri, kelopak terpejam dengan harapan agar pikiran-pikiran buruk di dalam kepalanya segera hilang. Namun, bukannya hilang, mereka malah makin bercokol kuat. Choi Hansol jelas terlalu pandai berpretensi. Isi otaknya campur aduk, tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya barang sedikit pun. Lihat saja apa yang barusan terjadi. Sahabatnya sendiri sama sekali tak merasa penasaran, sama sekali tak mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka tidak merasa perlu untuk menawarkan diri sebagai tempat berbagai cerita—memilih untuk menepati janji yang lain atau mengikuti ulangan harian sialan di sekolah.

_Lantas kenapa? Toh masalahmu tidak berat dan kau akan baik-baik saja._

Itulah yang dikatakan benak Hansol pada akhirnya, menggemakannya berulang-ulang. Seolah tengah membantu sang lelaki untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri; untuk meredakan pusing yang tahu-tahu menyerang; untuk tetap berdiri tegak dan melewati semuanya tanpa mengeluh.

Tapi, semakin sering ia mengulang kalimat tersebut, ia pun menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa ia, Choi Hansol, sedang mendustai dirinya sendiri.

.

-o-

.

“Kurasa aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku tadi.”

“Tidak separah itu, kok.” Wonwoo membalas santai, menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang sedang mengantre di belakangnya. Sedikit menahan kekeh tawa lantaran muka kawannya itu begitu kusut, mungkin akibat dari puluhan soal biologi yang baru saja ia kerjakan. “Nilaimu akan baik-baik saja, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Nilaiku akan baik-baik saja,” balas Seungcheol sambil meraih sepotong ayam. Meletakkannya di atas piring, lantas berganti menyendok sayur seraya mengimbuhkan, “Dan nilaimu akan _sangat_ baik-baik saja.”

Wonwoo hanya menanggapi sindiran itu dengan sorot datar. Ia sudah selesai mengambil makanan, dan kini tengah mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling kantin yang mulai ramai. Berusaha mencari tempat duduk, sampai matanya tertuju pada meja kosong yang ada di pojok kanan. Meja favorit mereka berempat.

“Untung saja kita tidak terlambat ke kantin gara-gara ulangan menyebalkan tadi,” ucap Seungcheol ketika ia akhirnya sudah mendudukkan diri, lega karena masih bisa bersantai di tempat favoritnya. Meja yang tengah keduanya gunakan memang terletak tepat di dekat jendela, mengizinkan dua pasang mata yang ada untuk mengamati situasi di luar. “Kira-kira, bagaimana acara membolos mereka, ya?”

“ _Hm_.” Wonwoo menyuapkan nasinya, mengunyah perlahan sebelum membuang pandang ke lapangan. Beberapa anak kelas satu tampak di sana, bermain bola di lapangan dan memilih menunda makan siang. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Wonwoo mengulum senyum dengan susah payah, sementara bibirnya melontar jawaban, “Kurasa acara membolos mereka pasti menyenangkan.”

Mengikuti Wonwoo, Seungcheol pun pada akhirnya turut menatap ke luar. Mendadak teringat masa ketika mereka masih duduk di tingkat pertama, saat tatkala ia tak terlalu peduli dengan nilai-nilainya. Bagi Seungcheol dan ketiga kawannya, kelas satu SMA memang identik dengan acara senang-senang serta mencoba berbagai hal baru. Terus seperti itu sampai kelas dua berlalu, dan Seungcheol baru menyadari bahwa beberapa hal mulai berubah ketika mereka memasuki tingkat akhir.

Perubahan seperti: Jeon Wonwoo memang sejak dulu duduk di peringkat satu tapi belakangan ia belajar seperti orang tak waras.

“Wonwoo?”

“Apa?”

Seungcheol mengarahkan ujung sumpitnya ke sekelompok siswa yang masih bermain bola. “Basket sepulang sekolah nanti?”

“Okelah.” Wonwoo langsung mengiakan, kendati dari cara ia menatap nampan makan siang, Seungcheol bisa menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah dapat ditebak oleh Seungcheol, lantaran beberapa minggu terakhir ini Wonwoo menjadi semakin pandai mencari-cari alasan. Pemuda itu hampir tak pernah mengikuti acara bersenang-senang mereka hingga selesai, senantiasa pamit lebih dulu sembari melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Maka, memutuskan untuk sedikit melakukan tebak-tebakan, Seungcheol pun berdeham dan memulai, “Tapi....”

“Tapi?”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku di tengah pertandingan,” kata Seungcheol, mengedipkan sebelah kelopak dan berusaha menutupi maksud kata-katanya dengan candaan. “Kau tega, meninggalkan teman yang sudah rela membuang keringat demi dirimu ini?”

“Kau yang mengajak,” balas Wonwoo tanpa jeda, kening dikerutkan tanda bahwa ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. “Sebenarnya aku hanya akan sempat bermain selama setengah jam saja—“

“Ayolah, kita bahkan tak ada kelas tambahan sampai malam!”

“—ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, oke?” Wonwoo berkata cepat, seakan tak ingin Seungcheol membantah. Lelaki itu lantas bergegas menyuapkan sisa-sisa makanannya ke dalam mulut, mengambil waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk menelan semuanya, kemudian beranjak bangkit seolah ia baru saja mengambil keputusan.

“Wonwoo, aku hanya—“

“Atau mungkin, kita bermain besok saja. Aneh rasanya....” Wonwoo menelan ludah, meraih nampannya sambil bergumam, “...maksudku, tidak ada Mingyu dan Hansol di sini.”

Jeon Wonwoo memang pintar.

Tahu bahwa Seungcheol tak akan bisa membantah alasan itu, Wonwoo pun lekas menggerakkan tungkainya menjauh. Berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu di kelas, mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan musik atau membaca. Abaikan Seungcheol yang sempat terbengong selama beberapa sekon, terbagi antara terkejut sekaligus bingung harus merespons seperti apa.

Wonwoo jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tidak Seungcheol ketahui....

...sekaligus sesuatu yang telah berhasil membangkitkan firasat buruk Seungcheol untuk kali kesekian.

.

-o-

.

Namun, bukannya mencari cara untuk mengonfirmasi dugaannya, perhatian Seungcheol malah teralihkan oleh hal lain.

Pukul tujuh malam, dan ia berjalan sembari menenteng kantong plastik berisi _cup ramyeon_. Orangtuanya sedang berada di luar kota hari ini, praktis meninggalkan Seungcheol seorang diri di rumah tanpa teman ataupun makanan. Tambahkan fakta bahwa teleponnya ke ponsel Mingyu dan Hansol berujung pada kotak suara, sementara Wonwoo benar-benar tak mau diajak pergi keluar. Kalau sudah begini, paling-paling ia akan melalui malam sembari mencoba mengerjakan satu atau dua tugasnya, kemudian menonton acara televisi, lantas—

“Kubilang, aku tidak mau!”

Pekikan itu membuyarkan bayangan Seungcheol mengenai hidupnya yang membosankan, mengenai segala perkara yang terjadi di sekolah. Mendongak cepat, Seungcheol dapat melihat bahwa bukan ia saja yang melakukan itu. Trotoar tempatnya berada amatlah ramai, sehingga siapa pun yang berteriak tadi pasti akan mengundang atensi semua pejalan kaki. Secara otomatis mencari asal suara, kemudian lamat-lamat mendekat kala mereka telah menemukannya.

Tak terkecuali Seungcheol—kendati ia malah berlari menuju dua sosok yang berdiri di dekat halte tersebut.

“Min—“

“Ayolah, kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku? Sebentar saja, _hm_?”

“Jangan ganggu aku, dasar bodoh!” bentak si gadis yang tadi berteriak, merasa bahwa usahanya berhasil karena ia telah menarik perhatian massa. Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, gadis itu melirik Seungcheol dan beberapa orang lainnya sekilas sebelum menambahkan, “Orang-orang ini bisa menjadi saksi, kalau kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku.”

“Aku tidak bersikap kurang ajar, Manis. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan malam, kemudian aku akan mengantarmu—“

“Mingyu, apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Oh, kau mengenalnya?” Gadis itu sekarang berpaling pada Seungcheol, telunjuk ditudingkan ke arah Mingyu. “Kalau kau mengenal orang ini, tolong bawa dia menjauh sekarang juga. Membuntuti dan merayu gadis, apa dia tak punya malu?”

Keterkejutan yang membayang di wajah Seungcheol hanya sementara, kontras dengan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Lelaki itu tahu benar, bahwa ia tak memiliki hak untuk membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih. Tidak sekarang, ketika ketiganya resmi menjadi tontonan semua orang.

“Maafkan temanku, Nona.” Seungcheol lekas-lekas membungkuk, refleks mencengkeram lengan Mingyu dan siap menariknya menjauh. “Ia... _eum,_ ia sedang punya masalah. Biasanya, ia tidak seperti ini. Maafkan kami.”

Tanpa menunggu permintaan maafnya ditanggapi, Seungcheol langsung saja angkat kaki. Dengan paksa menyeret Mingyu untuk ikut bersamanya, abaikan segala racauan dan protes yang terucap. Decak meremehkan serta komentar pejalan kaki lainnya sedikit terdengar, namun Seungcheol juga mengabaikan semua itu. Ia berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada jalan yang membujur di depan mata, pada lengan Mingyu yang tengah ia cengkeram, pada suara sepatu sang kawan yang mengikuti langkahnya—

“Hentikan.”

—sampai Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya dan menepis lengan Seungcheol menjauh.

“Mingyu—“

“Aku tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan.”

“Memang apa yang akan kukatakan?” Seungcheol mengubah pernyataan Mingyu menjadi pertanyaan, kening berkerut tanda ia sedang menahan amarahnya. “Demi Tuhan, Kim Mingyu! Sejak kapan kita melakukan hal-hal semacam tadi? Aku tahu kalau kau ingin bersenang-senang—aku pun juga begitu. Tapi, merayu gadis di depan umum sampai mempermalukan diri sendiri itu—“

“Kita?” Mingyu memotong, menaikkan sebelah alis dengan lagak sok percaya dirinya yang biasa. “Kita berempat tak akan pernah melakukan itu, Choi Seungcheol. Anak baik-baik sepertimu dan Wonwoo mana mau bertaruh demi memperebutkan hati wanita, iya kan?”

“Mingyu, aku hanya....”

“Aku harus pergi sekarang, atau aku akan kalah taruhan dan terpaksa merelakan sepuluh ribu won melayang.”

“Kau....” Seungcheol mengisi paru-parunya dengan sebanyak mungkin oksigen, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, dalam tempo satu sekon saja, ia tahu bahwa ia gagal. Kepalan tangannya malah semakin erat, tatapnya tertuju pada Mingyu yang kini melangkah pergi tanpa permisi. Seolah mereka tak pernah bersahabat atau bertukar cerita, seolah segala tawa dan candaan singkat di pagi hari tadi adalah mimpi semata. Apa yang tersisa di antara mereka hanyalah kesalahpahaman, rasa sebal selagi Seungcheol akhirnya memaki, “Sialan kau, Kim Mingyu! Sebagai teman, aku hanya ingin membantu dan kau malah... k-kau...”

Mingyu berhenti melangkah, menunggu.

“ _Shit!_ Apa kami ini bukan temanmu, _huh_?!”

Hening merayap masuk.

Yang ditanya masih enggan berbalik, menatap lurus ke depan. Tarikan napasnya tidak teratur, terengah-engah karena emosi serta kepanikan yang melanda. Jujur saja, Mingyu juga tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Ia tak ingin Seungcheol tahu soal sisi kehidupannya yang ini, ia tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja. Namun, Seungcheol-lah yang memaksa. Kawannya itulah yang lebih dulu menaikkan nada suara, mendorong pribadi Mingyu yang memang tidak sabaran untuk melangkah keluar dari batasan.

Kalau ada yang mencari gara-gara, maka itu adalah Choi Seungcheol si ketua kelas yang terlalu teladan.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Mingyu yang pada akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan kejujuran itu mengudara.

“Kalian temanku,” sahut Mingyu, bersiap untuk beranjak menjauh dan meninggalkan Seungcheol dalam gamang. “Tapi maaf saja, kalian bukan satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki.”

.

-o-

.

Menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya malam itu, Wonwoo kembali tak bisa tidur.

Keributan yang terdengar di lantai bawah adalah salah satu penyebab, kendati untuk saat ini bisa dibilang kalau Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa. Tidak, bukan keramaian yang tak kenal waktu itu penyebab utamanya. Alih-alih, kegiatan Wonwoo menggauli insomnia dan menggelisahi diri malam ini adalah akibat dari pesan-pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Semua dikirim oleh Seungcheol, kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu sampai-sampai Wonwoo tak jadi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sesungguhnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Wonwoo bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara ia menyeimbangkan semua ini, beban di dalam pikirannya yang makin lama makin berat. Bukan hanya masalahnya saja yang kini menumpuk di sana, melainkan juga masalah Hansol dan—terima kasih untuk semua pesan Seungcheol—ulah Mingyu. Seakan ada yang meletakkan jungkat-jungkit di dalam kepalanya, membagi perkara-perkara yang ada menjadi kategori pribadi dan sosial. Keduanya menuntut perhatian; mana yang lebih berat adalah yang harus Wonwoo perhatikan lebih dahulu.

Sialnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa memutuskan.

Jungkat-jungkit itu kini tengah berada dalam posisi netral, memiliki beban yang hampir sama di kedua sisi. Itu artinya, kedua jenis perkara yang ada memang tak menyuruh Wonwoo untuk memilih. Mereka meminta, mengharuskan, dan memaksa seorang Jeon Wonwoo untuk memberi perhatian pada keduanya. Perhatian dalam jumlah yang setara, perhatian agar tak ada satu pihak pun yang terabaikan.

Masih dengan netra terarah ke luar, lamat-lamat tangan Wonwoo bergerak membuka laci meja belajarnya. Jemari menggapai satu setrip obat yang ada di sana, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meminum satu agar dapat tidur nyenyak. Lagi pula, kepalanya pening sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya pun pegal entah karena apa, dan Wonwoo hanya ingin melarikan diri dari segala hal yang telah terjadi.

“Sudahlah. Toh, aku memang membutuhkannya.”

Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo pun mengeluarkan satu tablet bulat berwarna putih dan lekas meletakkannya di atas lidah. Sebelah tangan kemudian menggapai botol air yang ada di atas meja, meminumnya hingga tandas dan membuat rasa pahit yang familiar itu sedikit berputar-putar di dalam rongga mulut. Wonwoo tahu bahwa obat itu akan bereaksi sebentar lagi, sehingga ia pun memilih untuk berpaling dari jendela dan lekas merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Berharap agar kantuk segera datang, berharap agar mimpi indahlah yang datang walau hanya sejenak.

Meskipun begitu, tepat ketika Wonwoo akhirnya memejamkan mata, ia malah teringat akan pemandangan yang sedari tadi ia amati. Akan daun-daun kering yang menggantung di pohon depan rumahnya, akan hijau yang telah pudar dan sedang menunggu untuk segera jatuh. Mengamati daun-daun itu menghadirkan rasa tenang sekaligus ngeri pada saat yang bersamaan; tenang karena mereka terasa bagai konsolasi, mengingatkan bahwa bukan hanya Wonwoo saja yang berada di dalam situasi macam ini....

....namun juga ngeri, karena daun-daun itu hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu sebelum akhirnya jatuh berserakan.

Jatuh dan tak dapat kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Jatuh dan hancur karena mereka terlalu rapuh untuk melanjutkan kehidupan.

_Dan ia, Jeon Wonwoo, tidak sanggup membayangkan pertemanannya berubah menjadi seperti daun-daun kering itu._

_._

_._

**_tbc._ **


	3. Cracked and Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

Rasanya aneh.

Choi Seungcheol menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya seraya ia membuka pintu kelas. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar sudah ia lakoni selama seminggu belakangan, lantaran hari-harinya di sekolah telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan. Merasakan tatap Mingyu yang diam-diam diarahkan kepadanya selalu berhasil membuat Seungcheol kesal—kesal karena suasana berubah menjadi canggung, kesal karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Ditambah lagi, hari ini....

“Hei.”

Sapaan singkat itu Seungcheol luncurkan, terdengar sedikit aneh mengingat biasanya mereka bisa langsung bertukar canda. Namun, ini adalah hari pertama Hansol kembali masuk ke kelas setelah masa skorsnya berakhir. Seungcheol masih belum tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lelaki itu, tetapi ia pikir, sepenggal kata “hei” pasti bisa digunakan sebagai awalan yang baik.

“ _Hmm._ ” Hansol membalasnya dengan gumaman, mengangkat sebelah tangan tanpa melepas _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sampai akhirnya Seungcheol meletakkan tas dan Hansol kembali menggerak-gerakkan kepala mengikuti irama lagu. Jemari diketukkan di atas meja, pandang tampak menerawang ke luar jendela sana. Hansol agaknya sedang tak ingin peduli pada keadaan sekitar, sehingga Seungcheol pun sama sekali tak merasa kaget ketika ia mendapati temannya itu sengaja mengabaikan presensi Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu yang kini sedang meletakkan tas pada kursinya sendiri, kursi yang terletak tepat sebaris di belakang Wonwoo. Meskipun begitu, Seungcheol bisa mendengar deritan yang muncul kala sang lelaki tak sengaja menyenggol meja, diikuti dengan embusan napas keras dan suara jaket yang dilempar. Suara-suara yang dahulu akan diikuti dengan sebaris konversasi tidak penting, namun kali ini hanya senyaplah yang hadir mengisi. Serupa seperti Hansol, Wonwoo memilih untuk mengerjakan latihan soal dan mengabaikan dunia. Tinggalkan Seungcheol yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk, tidak tahu apakah ia harus—

“ _Oy_ , ketua kelas.”

Seseorang mendorong bahu Seungcheol, membuatnya terpaksa menoleh dan menghadapi tatap enggan milik Mingyu. Bingung, Seungcheol pun memutuskan untuk memasang ekspresi senetral mungkin sembari menunggu. Berusaha untuk tidak menghakimi, sampai Mingyu berdeham dan akhirnya berkata, “Kalau ada guru yang bertanya, bilang saja kau tidak tahu-menahu soal keberadaanku.”

“Aku—“

Namun, Mingyu mengucapkan semua itu tanpa mengharap balasan. Alih-alih, ia langsung berbalik, menyambar tas serta jaket yang tadi sudah diletakkan. Tungkai bergerak cepat, sementara Seungcheol malah menghabiskan detik-detik waktu itu untuk berkontemplasi. Mencari tahu soal apa yang harus ia perbuat dalam situasi macam ini, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa jawaban itu tak akan pernah datang.

“Kim Mingyu!”

Maka, Seungcheol pun membiarkan insting mengambil alih. Tubuh akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu, lengan terulur untuk menahan Mingyu. Bagaimanapun juga, terlepas dari jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas, mereka berdua pernah berada dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang akrab. Seungcheol rasa, ia punya hak untuk—

“Lakukan saja sesuai kata-kataku,” gumam Mingyu, menarik lengannya sendiri dari genggaman Seungcheol. Sekali lagi memotong jalan pikiran sang lelaki, menandakan bahwa ia merasa jengah dengan situasi ini. “Dengar ya, Choi Seungcheol....”

“Mingyu, aku pikir kita semua bisa—“

“Seungcheol.”

“Ya?”

Mingyu membuang napas, dengan kasar memalingkan wajah seraya akhirnya menandaskan:

“Berhentilah pura-pura peduli padaku, oke?”

.

-o-

.

“Hansol?”

Berusaha mengesampingkan kata-kata Mingyu yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi, Seungcheol langsung memanggil kawannya yang lain tepat kala bel istirahat berbunyi. Seketika menghentikan gerakan Hansol yang sedang mencari-cari _earphone_ di dalam tasnya, memaksa lelaki itu untuk mendongak dengan sepasang alis berjungkit naik.

“Kau... kau baik-baik saja?”

Respons Hansol adalah tatap datar, entah karena ia enggan menjawab atau malah tidak menyangka akan ditanya macam itu. Secara tidak langsung membuat hawa canggung kembali datang, sementara Seungcheol berdeham dan melirik Wonwoo dari sudut matanya—tanda bahwa ia meminta bantuan. Tapi, sama seperti Seungcheol, Wonwoo pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Terlebih karena Hansol baru saja membuka mulut, lantas mengeluarkan jawaban yang sama sekali tak terduga.

“Aku baik-baik saja atau tidak... itu bukan urusanmu, kan?”

Wonwoo masih bungkam, kendati kedua tangannya spontan membentuk kepalan di sisi tubuh. Pun dengan Seungcheol, yang kembali merasa bahwa kata-kata Mingyu tadi pagi sedang digemakan ulang di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang salah di sini? Mengapa Seungcheol—yang sudah susah payah bertanya lantaran ia terlampau khawatir—malah mendapat respons macam itu?

“Hansol—“

“Tidak usah repot-repot,” gumam Hansol, menggerakkan pupilnya ke mana saja asal ia tak perlu menatap Seungcheol. “Kalau kau melakukan ini hanya karena alasan kita berteman...”

“Kita memang berteman!” Seungcheol langsung menimpali, tak peduli jika obrolan mereka menarik perhatian dari siswa lainnya. “Oke, baik. Aku minta maaf karena aku baru sempat bertanya sekarang. Tapi, Hansol—“

“Lantas, ke mana kau selama seminggu terakhir ini?” Hansol berdecak, dagunya diangkat tinggi sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mau mengalah. Bahwa ia benar, bahwa ia punya hak untuk menyalahkan orang lain. “Ke mana kalian, yang mengaku teman tapi sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mencariku?”

“Kami mencoba menghubungi,” balas Seungcheol cepat, diikuti anggukan Wonwoo. “Kaulah yang tidak mengangkat telepon, Choi Hansol! Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan-pesan kami! Bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkan kami untuk—“

“Bukankah sudah jelas?” Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hansol kembali memotong, menyipitkan mata ke arah Seungcheol. “Itu artinya, kalian yang kurang berusaha! Teman, _huh_? Kurasa, semua embel-embel pertemanan ini mulai menjadi beban bagimu, bukan? Tidak apa jika kau terlambat bertanya, asalkan kau sudah melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang teman. Benar begitu?”

Bagai dipukul telak di tengah sebuah arena tinju, Seungcheol hanya mampu menggertakkan giginya saat mendengar semua tuduhan itu. Bukan, ia bukan sedang mengakui bahwa tuduhan tersebut benar adanya. Lebih tepatnya, Seungcheol sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia akan diserang seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak sedang berada dalam posisi mempertahankan diri. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan, merentangkan kedua lengannya dengan maksud menawarkan bantuan.

Sayangnya, Hansol telah menyalahartikan niatan itu.

Kesalahpahaman lain telah terbentuk, mencuat tajam layaknya karang di sebuah tebing. _Berbahaya,_ begitu kata orang-orang. Seungcheol sendiri bisa merasakan firasat buruk serta kebimbangan itu datang melandanya, membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah maju. Haruskah ia tetap diam, atau haruskah ia mencoba meluruskan segalanya? Namun, bagaimana jika ialah yang nanti terjatuh dari tebing itu dan terpaksa menanggung lukanya seorang diri?

Jika ada hal yang Seungcheol benci, itu adalah sesuatu bernama kesendirian.

Mungkin ini memang membuatnya terlihat seperti pengecut, seperti seorang anak kecil yang enggan berjalan tanpa dituntun. Tetapi, bukankah ada kalanya seseorang harus tetap diam—

“Jadi, kau benar-benar tak akan menceritakannya? Apa yang sudah terjadi dan segala macamnya itu?”

—dan Wonwoo-lah yang kini mengambil alih keadaan.

Dari sudut mata, Seungcheol bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi ragu melintas di wajah kawannya itu. Bagaimana ia sebenarnya tak ingin angkat bicara, tapi terpaksa berbuat demikian lantaran ia—sama seperti Seungcheol—pasti juga merasa peduli serta khawatir. Namun....

“Tidak,” balas Hansol, nyaris tanpa berpikir. Lelaki itu telah menghubungkan _earphone-_ nya dengan ponsel di tangan, menyumpal salah satu telinga, sebelum akhirnya mengimbuhkan, “Untuk apa? Lagi pula, orang-orang dengan kehidupan normal seperti kalian juga tidak akan mengerti.”

Begitu saja, dan Hansol lekas pergi tanpa permisi. Tinggalkan kedua kawannya yang masih tak mampu mencerna situasi, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk melangkah menjauh. Berkemam bahwa ia sedang ingin sendiri, meminta agar Seungcheol tidak mengikuti atau mencarinya sampai jam istirahat selesai.

“Wonwoo- _ya,_ aku....”

“Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar lagi, Seungcheol. Sampai nanti.”

.

-o-

.

_Lagi pula, orang-orang dengan kehidupan normal seperti kalian juga tidak akan mengerti._

Menyandarkan tubuh pada rak buku yang berada di pojok terjauh perpustakaan, Jeon Wonwoo bisa merasakan amarah itu merambatinya. Layaknya api, layaknya ia adalah batang kayu yang dilumuri bensin. Mustahil untuk menghentikannya, tidak sekarang ketika baranya sudah terlanjur menyala. Lupakan akal sehatnya yang terus-menerus berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya tersinggung—apa yang diucapkan Hansol tadi telah mengusik sesuatu yang selama ini Wonwoo sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

“Normal, ya?” desis Wonwoo, sedikit sarkastis. “Sialan, memang definisi normal macam apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Choi Hansol?”

Sang lelaki lantas meneruskan omelan dan gerutuannya dalam hati, kaki diketuk-ketukkan dengan tak sabar pada permukaan lantai perpustakaan. Ia jelas butuh waktu untuk meredakan emosinya, untuk memastikan agar ia tak melampiaskan semua ini kepada Seungcheol. Akan terasa tidak adil jika ia melakukan itu, dan Wonwoo bersungguh-sungguh ketika ia berkata bahwa ia sedang tak ingin menghadapi pertengkaran yang lain.

_Kenapa pula hidupku harus menjadi seperti ini?_

Bola mata Wonwoo kini terasa panas, selagi ia mati-matian menahan tetesan air agar tak meluncur turun. Pun dengan kepalanya yang mendadak seperti dijatuhi batu-batu raksasa, menghadirkan sakit yang membuatnya terpaksa berusaha makin keras menahan isakan. Lebih dari pertengkaran tadi, Wonwoo benci jika dirinya sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah mau menjadi Jeon Wonwoo yang lemah, yang hanya bisa diam sementara perkara terjadi di sekelilingnya, yang pada akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan dan memilih untuk meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Obat-obatan itu.

Baik obat tidur maupun obat pereda nyeri, sang lelaki senantiasa memastikan pil-pil putih itu agar selalu berdekatan dengan dirinya. Bukankah orang bilang obat pereda rasa sakit adalah sesuatu yang ampuh untuk memperbaiki segalanya? Dari yang Wonwoo baca, obat itu disebut-sebut mampu mengusir segala rasa sakit, baik itu secara fisik maupun emosional. Sesuatu yang jelas Wonwoo butuhkan kini, sehingga ia pun bergegas menelan satu butir pil tanpa repot-repot mencari air.

Sembari menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk memijat kening, Wonwoo melangkah perlahan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Dengan asal menyambar buku apa pun yang ada dalam jangkauannya, lantas menggunakan benda itu sebagai bantal dadakan. Untuk sekali ini, Wonwoo hanya ingin menutup diri dari segalanya. Dari fakta bahwa ia masih punya kelas untuk dihadiri, nilai-nilai untuk dipertahankan, beasiswa kuliah untuk diperjuangkan, serta persahabatan yang terlampau susah untuk dimengerti oleh akal. Wonwoo tidak mau memikirkan semua itu, tidak sekarang ketika tubuhnya seolah-olah sudah ingin menyerah. Ia hanya...

... _ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata._

Biarkan gelap mengambil alih, selagi desau suara pendingin ruangan menyapa rungunya. Embusan napasnya yang tadi memburu perlahan-lahan mulai melambat, menghadirkan ritme yang lebih teratur serta menenangkan. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berdoa agar waktu berhenti pada detik ini juga, agar ia bisa terus melingkupi dirinya dalam perasaan damai yang semu, serta agar ia tak perlu memikirkan—

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

_Shit._

Merasakan bahunya diguncang perlahan, Wonwoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. Enggan untuk menoleh atau membalas dengan pantas, kesal karena rasa tenang yang baru saja ia dapatkan kini mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang menjauh. Astaga, ia bahkan baru beberapa menit terlelap di tempat ini....

“Ini sudah jam pulang. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Jam pulang?”

Hampir saja mengagetkan lawan bicaranya, Wonwoo langsung menegakkan tubuh dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Lengkap dengan denyutan yang kembali terasa di bagian kepala serta tengkuknya, kelopak dikerjapkan selagi ia berusaha mencerna keadaan. Rupanya, apa yang ia kira sebagai beberapa menit adalah empat jam penuh lamanya. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh, memberitahunya bahwa siapa pun yang membangunkannya tadi tidak sedang berbohong.

“Wonwoo? Kau sakit?”

“ _Ugh—_ “ Gerutuan ringan sebagai awalan, sementara Wonwoo menoleh untuk mendapati rupa Seungcheol yang cemas. “T-tidak... aku hanya....”

“Aku membawakan tasmu,” ujar Seungcheol, meletakkan benda yang dimaksud ke atas meja kemudian menepuk bahu Wonwoo perlahan. “Kau tidak kembali... tapi kau juga berkata tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi, aku terpaksa berbohong pada guru dan berkata kalau kau tidak enak badan.” Seungcheol memaksakan tawa kecil, kemudian mengimbuhkan, “Bukan berarti aku berharap agar kau sakit atau apa.”

“ _Thanks._ ” Wonwoo langsung menanggapi tanpa basa-basi, mengambil tasnya dan berbalik menatap Seungcheol yang masih mengawasi dirinya. “Aku tidak sakit, omong-omong. Hanya....”

“Memikirkan yang tadi?” tebak Seungcheol, menunggu sampai Wonwoo berdiri sebelum keduanya melangkah berdampingan. “Maksudku, mustahil jika kita tidak memikirkannya, kan?”

“ _Yeah.”_

“Aku terus bertanya-tanya,” Seungcheol melanjutkan, kepala ditundukkan agar ia bisa menyembunyikan senyum miris itu dari pandangan, “sejak kapan segalanya berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan pertemanan kita menjadi berantakan? Sejak kapan semua kesenangan itu berakhir, digantikan dengan masalah yang tak kunjung berhenti?”

Seungcheol terus bermonolog, menyuarakan tanya yang—ia tahu—tak akan mendapat jawaban. Tapi, bagaimana jika bukan jawabanlah yang Seungcheol cari? Sang lelaki toh tak sebodoh itu, mengharapkan penjelasan serta tanggapan untuk hadir semudah kau mengedipkan kelopak mata. Tidak, Seungcheol tidak berharap sama sekali malah. Ia hanya ingin menyuarakan rasa frustasinya, kekesalannya karena tidak mampu mengatasi keadaan. Semua itu membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, memaksanya untuk menyalahkan segala situasi yang mampu dituding oleh telunjuknya. Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Karena kalau mau jujur, ia sama sekali belum bisa menerima—

“Masalah tak akan berhenti datang, kautahu,” ujar Wonwoo, begitu tiba-tiba sampai keduanya spontan menghentikan langkah. Bergeming di koridor yang dipenuhi murid-murid lain, tetapi berpolah seakan hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di sana. Segala celoteh, tawa, serta keributan lainnya terasa jauh, bagai sisi lain dunia yang tak terjamah. Ada lingkaran besar bernama kekalutan yang tengah melingkupi mereka, memaksa Seungcheol untuk menahan napas sementara Wonwoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Aku sudah lama belajar soal itu,” kata Wonwoo, iris gelapnya tertuju pada Seungcheol yang masih tertegun. “Hidup yang tanpa masalah itu... mustahil untuk dialami.”

“Wonwoo....”

“Kau tidak setuju?”

Yang ditanya menelan saliva, tanpa sadar menghindari tatap tajam Wonwoo selagi ia melontarkan argumennya. “Kita pernah bahagia, Kawan. Kita... kita pernah bersenang-senang, menikmati hidup, dan—“

“Dan itu semu,” sahut Wonwoo tanpa jeda. “Bersenang-senang? Untuk apa kita melakukan itu, jika pada akhirnya semua malah berantakan?”

“Apa kau hendak berkata bahwa kau menyesalinya? Semua yang sudah kita lalui, semua masa-masa itu?”

“Aku tidak menyesal.” Wonwoo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menutup mata sejemang seolah ia takut mengucapkan kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut. “Aku tidak menyesal, Seungcheol. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku berharap agar semua itu tak pernah terjadi? Agar aku tak perlu mengenal kalian dengan dekat, agar aku tak perlu terjebak di tengah semua ini?”

“T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti—“

“Karena untuk saat ini, aku benci hidupku.”

Respons itu berbuah keheningan. Jika dihadapkan dengan pertengkaran seperti pagi tadi, Seungcheol mungkin memang masih bisa mengeluarkan argumennya. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyiapkan dirinya untuk ini. Untuk pernyataan yang terdengar begitu gamblang, untuk kejujuran menyakitkan yang tak memiliki obat penawar. Choi Seungcheol benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, selain menyalahkan diri serta ketidakmampuannya untuk bereaksi.

“Maafkan aku, Wonwoo _._ ”

Pada akhirnya, hanya itulah yang Seungcheol ucapkan. Hanya itu, disertai tepukan di punggung sang kawan serta ekspresi sendu terpasang di muka. Bahkan, Seungcheol pun sama sekali tidak berkeberatan dengan tanggapan Wonwoo yang hanya berupa kedikan bahu, selagi temannya itu kembali melangkah dan....

“Tapi Wonwoo... ini bukan berarti... maksudku, kau masih menganggapku sebagai teman, kan?”

Bukan maksud Seungcheol untuk menuduh, pun menuntut. Hanya saja, di tengah semua ketidakpastian yang ada, ia merasa bahwa kendali itu tak lagi berada di tangannya. Seolah-olah segala keputusan yang ia buat adalah hasil dari pikiran spontan semata, buah dari kekhawatiran yang terlalu menggunung dan menyesaki dada.

“Wonwoo?”

“Tergantung,” jawab Wonwoo, sekali lagi menghentikan gerak tungkainya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan lebih jelas. “Aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan, dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi seharusnya serupa dengan jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku ini.”

“Apa—“

“Choi Seungcheol.” Satu tarikan napas, diikuti dengan sebaris nada penuh keseriusan. “Kalau aku berkata bahwa hidup kita semua—aku, Hansol, ataupun Mingyu—tidaklah seindah dan seperti yang kaupikirkan selama ini....”

Seungcheol membeku, tak bisa langsung memberikan jawaban atas kuriositas yang terlontar sedetik kemudian.

_“...apakah kau masih bisa, memandang kami sebagai teman?”_

.

-o-

.

_Tentu saja ia bisa._

Kalimat itulah yang berputar-putar di pikiran Seungcheol semenjak tadi, tak akan berhenti hingga sang lelaki mau mengucapkannya keras-keras. Namun, meskipun otaknya telah menyodorkan kalimat itu sebagai jawaban, Seungcheol tetap menutup mulut. Biarkan bibirnya terkatup rapat, sekalipun ia telah tiba di rumah dan seharusnya bisa melepas penat.

_Masalahnya, apakah ia benar-benar bisa?_

Mengingat ceracau Hansol serta Mingyu, juga kalimat penutup dari Wonwoo, telah membuat sang lelaki dihadang keraguan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun persahabatan mereka, Seungcheol pun mulai mempertanyakan segalanya. Hal-hal seperti alasan di balik pertemanan mereka, keputusan mereka untuk saling menyebut satu sama lain sebagai sahabat, sampai makna di balik kedekatan itu sendiri.

Kedekatan yang—menurut pendapat Seungcheol—tidak seharusnya menjadi beban.

Itulah yang Seungcheol pelajari semenjak kecil, bahwa dengan berteman, maka kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Kau akan memiliki orang-orang yang bisa diajak bermain atau bersenang-senang, kawan yang akan mendengarkan segala ceritamu, juga membuat hari-harimu tidak membosankan. Jadi, wajar jika ia sempat berbaik sangka dan mengira bahwa mereka berempat akan terus berteman akrab. Bahwa kesenangan-kesenangan kecil yang ada akan terus bertahan, bahwa masa mudanya akan penuh dengan memori-memori indah untuk diceritakan kembali.

Sekarang, baru Seungcheol sadari bahwa hidup tidaklah semudah itu.

Hanya karena masalah datang terlambat, bukan berarti mereka tidak akan pernah datang, bukan? Lihat saja hidupnya, yang dahulu baik-baik saja dan mendadak dijungkirbalikkan. Semua perkara itu datang bertubi-tubi, tak peduli jika Seungcheol berakhir terimpit atau terjebak seperti orang bodoh.

Atau mungkin, ia memang bodoh.

Ia bodoh karena ia tak bisa membantu; karena ia tak bisa mengulurkan tangannya pada waktu yang tepat. Alih-alih membantu, tampaknya Seungcheol lebih cocok untuk mendapat gelar sebagai perusak suasana. Ialah yang memperburuk keadaan, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain merasa muak hingga akhirnya memilih menjauh.

Sungguh, kalau memang itu alasannya, Seungcheol tidak akan menyalahkan mereka.

Mereka adalah teman-temannya. Sesuatu yang masih ingin ia pertahankan, masih ingin ia miliki di dalam hidupnya. Lantas, memang kenapa kalau hidup mereka tidak seperti yang Seungcheol bayangkan? Memang kenapa kalau ada beberapa hal yang berubah?

“Memang, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah kau mengetahuinya, Choi Seungcheol?”

Berbisik pada diri sendiri, Seungcheol tahu bahwa di sanalah letak masalahnya. Mendengarkan semua masalah mereka adalah satu hal, tetapi belajar untuk hidup dengan pengetahuan mengenai masalah itu adalah hal lain. Ia bahkan tak bisa membantu, tak yakin apakah ia akan bisa memahaminya. Bagaimana jika ia membuat kesalahan yang lain lagi, yang membuat semuanya malah semakin berantakan?

“Payah kau, Choi Seung—“

 

_PRAAANG!!_

“ _Shit.”_

Membiarkan makian tersebut meluncur, Seungcheol mendapati gelas yang ia pegang telah jatuh dan pecah menjadi kepingan. Seolah mengejek dirinya, seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak becus dalam memegang dan meletakkan gelas. Salahkan saja pikirannya yang sedang tak bisa fokus, terlalu penuh akan bayangan buruk sampai-sampai ia pun meleset saat hendak menaruh gelas di atas meja.

Diikuti helaan napas dalam, Seungcheol kini duduk berlutut dan mulai memunguti pecahan kaca yang tersebar. Melakukannya dalam gerak lambat, sementara isi otaknya mulai berkelana—lagi. Kali ini, gelas yang pecah itu adalah penyebabnya. Gelas yang dapat diibaratkan seperti pertemanan mereka: rapuh, mudah diretakkan, dan—

 

_“Ouch!"_

—dan seketika, Seungcheol pun sadar bahwa pertemanan mereka bukan hanya sekadar retak dan pecah hingga berkeping-keping. Retaknya hubungan di antara mereka hanyalah awal, sesuatu yang nantinya akan memicu hal-hal lebih besar. Mau tak mau, akan ada yang terluka. Sama seperti darah yang kini menghiasi goresan di tangannya, sama seperti perih yang membayang sementara Seungcheol bergegas membilasnya di bawah kucuran air. Baik luka itu sendiri maupun proses penyembuhannya, keduanya pasti akan membawa nyeri serta rasa sakit. Pecahan gelas serta luka itu sedang memberitahu Seungcheol; mengingatkannya bahwa apa yang akan ia hadapi di kemudian hari nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

 

_Dan sialnya, Seungcheol tak tahu apakah ia sudah cukup siap untuk itu._

 .

.

_**tbc.** _


	4. Of Secrets and Bleak Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

Mungkin, beginilah rasanya berdiri di atas kapal yang terguncang badai dan menabrak karang.

Sang lelaki memejamkan kelopaknya, menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya mencoba membuang pikiran buruk yang ada. Namun, kendati ia sudah melakukan rutinitas ini hampir setiap hari, guncangan-guncangan kecil itu masih tak mau hilang. Tanda bahwa kapal yang ia naiki akan segera tenggelam, perlahan-lahan tapi pasti menuju sebuah akhir. Secara refleks mungkin ia memang akan mencari-cari dan berusaha menemukan sekoci penyelamat. Tetapi, jika sekoci yang diharapkan tak kunjung muncul di dalam pandangan, ia  harus bagaimana lagi?

Choi Seungcheol belum ingin membiarkan kapal yang mereka naiki membentur dasar lautan, pun mengetuk palu sebagai tanda bahwa pecahnya persahabatan mereka telah final. Kalau bisa, ia malah tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia masih mau mencoba, masih menggantungkan harap, hanya saja....

...hanya saja, apa gunanya sebuah niat tanpa tindakan?

Toh, apa yang Seungcheol lakukan kini hanyalah diam di tempatnya. Bergeming, barangkali seraya berpegangan pada tali atau badan kapal erat-erat. Ia berpolah layaknya orang yang sudah pasrah akan nasib—sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya tenggelam tanpa perlawanan. Terdengar memalukan memang, tetapi bisa apa ia jika rasa takut dan ragu itu lebih kuat?

Karena jujur saja, Seungcheol memang tak berani untuk mengambil langkah. Lidahnya bagai terikat tiap kali ia mencoba berbicara, ekspresinya berubah tegang tiap kali ia tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan ketiga kawannya. Semua yang telah ia rencanakan menguap begitu saja, digantikan oleh bayang-bayang Mingyu, Hansol, ataupun Wonwoo yang sibuk menghujaninya dengan kalimat-kalimat bernada dingin nan sarkastis.

_Payah._

Bahkan, untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Wonwoo kepadanya dengan benar saja ia tidak bisa.

_“Kau adalah sahabatku, Wonwoo.”_

Itulah yang Seungcheol katakan, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja tepat kala mereka berpapasan di depan ruang kelas. Praktis membuat Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, mungkin mengingat-ingat pertanyaannya tentang “masihkah kau menganggapku sebagai teman jika realita tidak lagi sesuai dengan harapan”. Diam yang cukup untuk menghadirkan kegelisahan di benak Seungcheol, terlebih kala Wonwoo akhirnya merespons dengan kedikan bahu dan satu kata singkat.

“ _Oke.”_

Seketika, Seungcheol pun tahu bahwa jawaban yang telah ia berikan sama sekali tak meyakinkan. Seolah apa yang terucap hanyalah sekadar rangkaian kata tak bermakna, tak cukup untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Wonwoo kepada dirinya. Mereka memang duduk bersebelahan, tetapi bukan berarti mereka bisa berbagi cerita dengan mudah. Wonwoo tetap bungkam selama tiga minggu terakhir ini—tidak mau menceritakan bebannya sementara Seungcheol terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Kalau sudah begini, mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagi Seungcheol untuk pasrah.

Maksud Seungcheol, bukankah wajar jika suatu hubungan menemui akhir? Persahabatan mereka mungkin juga seperti itu, meminta untuk disudahi dan disimpan sebagai kenangan. Lalu, beberapa bulan atau tahun dari sekarang, mereka akan menemukan teman-teman baru. Membentuk persahabatan yang lain, kemudian menjalani siklus yang sama untuk sekali lagi.

Tapi, benarkah itu?

Benarkah dunia bekerja dengan cara seperti itu?

Mendengar derit kursi yang digeser, kepala Seungcheol sontak terdongak. Kelopak mengerjap, selagi ia tersadar dari lamunan serta kontemplasi panjangnya. Berdiri di antara para siswa yang masih sibuk menggarap soal, Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang menyelesaikan ujian tengah semester hari ini. Dengan langkah pasti berjalan menuju meja guru, mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya sebelum melangkah keluar. Seketika mengingatkan Seungcheol akan ujiannya sendiri, lembar jawab yang masih separuh kosong lantaran ia terlalu sibuk melamun.

_Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting, Choi Seungcheol!_

Lelaki itu memberikan teguran keras pada dirinya sendiri, memaksa agar fokusnya kembali pada soal ujian di depan mata. Kendati begitu, angka-angka yang tertulis di atas kertas terlihat tak masuk akal baginya. Semua simbol-simbol matematis itu terasa melayang, meledek Seungcheol yang kesusahan menemukan rumus untuk menjawab dengan benar.

Pada akhirnya, Seungcheol pun terpaksa membubuhkan jawaban asal pada lembar jawabnya—tepat lima menit sebelum ujian berakhir. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan nilainya, tungkai bergerak gontai seraya ia berjalan keluar dari kelas.  Sungguh kontras dengan siswa-siswi lainnya, yang tertawa-tawa karena ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Mereka semua sibuk merencanakan berbagai hal menyenangkan untuk melepas penat—karaoke, menonton film, pergi ke _game center,_ dan sebagainya—sementara Seungcheol...

Yah, apa yang tepatnya akan Seungcheol lakukan setelah ini?

Karena ia sadar, bahwa ia tak lagi punya kawan untuk diajak bicara. Wonwoo sudah menghilang sejak tadi, pun dengan Hansol dan Mingyu yang langsung beranjak tanpa memberinya sapa. Ketiga temannya sudah memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan cara mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang hanya bisa berdiri kebingungan di tengah lautan tawa dan wajah-wajah bahagia.

Baru sekarang Seungcheol menyadari betapa tidak nyamannya rasa kesepian itu.

Tetapi, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan menyesal?

Toh ketiga kawannya sudah pergi, sementara Seungcheol mulai merasa bahwa mereka tak akan pernah kembali.

_Kapal itu, kini sudah resmi tenggelam._

_._

-o-

.

Apa yang sudah karam tidak seharusnya memiliki harapan.

_Seungcheol salah._

Mungkin ia memang membuat perumpamaan yang salah, atau mungkin ia memang diberi kesempatan yang lain. Seseorang tampaknya berhasil menjangkau tangan Seungcheol saat ia mulai tenggelam, menggenggamnya erat-erat selagi mereka berenang ke permukaan. Seseorang itu datang untuk menolongnya, memberitahu Seungcheol bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menemui akhir.

Seseorang itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Hari sudah malam tatkala bel pintu berbunyi, bergema di tengah sayup-sayup hujan yang mengguyur deras. Seungcheol sendiri sempat enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya berbaring di sofa, membiarkan hampir semenit berlalu sampai suara bel kembali terdengar disusul teriakan ibunya.

“ _Seungcheol-_ a! _Bukakan pintunya!”_

Mendengus, Seungcheol paham benar jikalau ibunya tak akan beranjak dari balik meja kerja. Secara tak langsung memaksa sang lelaki untuk menghampiri pintu, disertai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan yang terlontar dalam bisikan. Siapa juga yang memilih datang bertamu di tengah hujan lebat, pun ketika jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan? Seungcheol bahkan sudah memasang tampang gusar—yang lekas luntur ketika maniknya menangkap figur familiar itu.

“Seungcheol.”

“Wonwoo? Apa yang—“

“B-boleh aku masuk?”

Yang ditanya langsung mengiakan, bergeser memberi jalan sementara Wonwoo melangkah masuk. Lelaki itu membawa serta tetes-tetes air bersamanya, menciptakan sebuah genangan tepat di tempatnya berpijak. Baru sekarang Seungcheol menyadari, bahwa Wonwoo mendatangi rumahnya tanpa berbekal payung atau jas hujan. Temannya itu hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana _training,_ lengkap dengan tas besar yang kini juga basah kuyup. Tubuhnya gemetaran, wajah dan bibir tampak pucat di bawah cahaya lampu ruang depan.

“Sebaiknya kau mengeringkan diri,” ujar Seungcheol langsung, menyeret Wonwoo menuju kamar mandi. “Kau... membawa baju-bajumu?”

Seungcheol melirik tas besar yang ada di tangan Wonwoo, sebelum kembali memandang kawannya dan mendapat respons sebuah anggukan. Pertanda bahwa apa pun yang tengah terjadi terhadap Wonwoo bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus—kendati untuk saat ini, Seungcheol memilih untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada di depan mata.

“Oke. Bersihkan dirimu atau apalah, nanti kubawakan baju ganti dan handuk.” Seungcheol menghela napas, mendorong Wonwoo agar ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi. “Kita... kita bicarakan setelah aku membereskan semua ini, _yeah_?”

Wonwoo mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih seraya ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Menyisakan Seungcheol yang tengah menghela napas panjang, punggung bertemu dengan tembok terdekat selagi tangan memijat kening. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo kabur dari rumah, suatu fakta yang sudah kepalang terlihat jelas di depan mata. Itu buruk; meskipun di sisi lain, Seungcheol merasa sedikit lega karena Wonwoo memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya alih-alih berkeliaran di jalanan.

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa lega, bukan?

Karena jikalau Wonwoo sudah kembali memercayainya, itu berarti—

“Siapa tamunya, Seungcheol- _a_?”

Menoleh, lelaki itu mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri di anak tangga terbawah. Beliau tampak penasaran, sementara Seungcheol berdeham dan langsung melontarkan alasan pertama yang melintas di benaknya.

“Teman sekolah. _Em,_ kami akan menggarap tugas dan mungkin dia akan menginap—“

“Oke.” Sang ibu mengangguk, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah dapur. “Jangan lupa buatkan minum untuknya. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, bilang saja.”

Seungcheol mengiakan, membiarkan ibunya kembali menaiki tangga dan pergi ke ruang kerja. Embusan napas lega ia keluarkan, sembari dirinya pergi mencari lap untuk mengepel lantai yang basah. Sejak dulu, orang tua Seungcheol memang tidak pernah terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan anaknya. Mereka hanya memberikan beberapa nasihat, mengizinkan Seungcheol untuk mengambil keputusan, dan tidak akan bertanya sampai Seungcheol sendiri yang memilih untuk bercerita. Terkesan tak acuh memang, tetapi untuk kali ini, Seungcheol bersyukur akan itu.

Sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap lantai ruang depan, Seungcheol tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggulirkan pandang ke arah kamar mandi. Pikiran berkelana, sibuk mengira-ngira kiranya obrolan macam apa yang akan mereka jalani malam ini. Kekacauan di ruang depan rumahnya mungkin memang bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, tetapi Seungcheol yakin bahwa kekacauan yang ada di dalam benak Wonwoo tak akan selesai semudah itu.

_Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka._

.

-o-

.

“Maaf, karena aku sudah merepotkan.”

Jeon Wonwoo memegang cangkir berisi teh itu di tangannya, menghangatkan ujung-ujung jemari sambil membuka percakapan. Tatap senantiasa tertuju ke bawah, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan bola matanya yang memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis, yang jelas Seungcheol tak akan bertanya atau berpolah sok tahu sampai Wonwoo sendiri mau berbicara. Lelaki itu tak mau membuat keadaan semakin runyam lagi—

“Kau benar, Seungcheol.” Wonwoo melanjutkan, mengimbuhkan dengan sedikit senyuman. “Kau memang masih temanku. Teman yang bisa kuandalkan.”

“Wonwoo- _ya,_ aku tidak—“

“Pertanyaanku waktu itu....” Wonwoo memotong ucapan sang kawan, tampak bersalah. “...aku akan menariknya kembali.

“Kurasa aku tidak pantas menanyakan hal tersebut, kan?” Tangan Wonwoo terulur, meletakkan cangkir yang masih penuh ke atas meja sebelum melanjutkan, “Jujur saja, akulah yang selama ini tidak pantas disebut kawan. Aku... akulah yang sempat merasa ragu, Seungcheol. Pada diriku, pada—“

“Pada kami semua.” Seungcheol buka suara, mengucapkan hal yang selama ini membebaninya dengan miris. “Aku juga tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik, kautahu? Maksudku, kalau aku adalah teman yang bisa dipercaya, maka kau tidak perlu merasa ragu, kan? Kau—atau Hansol atau Mingyu—seharusnya bisa bercerita padaku sejak jauh-jauh hari dan—“

“Aku takut, Seungcheol,” bisik Wonwoo, membungkam Seungcheol seketika itu juga. “Itulah masalahnya. Aku takut.

“Aku takut jika kalian akan berhenti menganggapku sebagai teman, aku takut jika hidupku makin berantakan. Aku takut jika bercerita malah akan memperumit segalanya, aku takut jika masalahku ternyata tidak sebanding dengan masalah Hansol atau Mingyu. Barangkali aku hanya sedang membesar-besarkan, terlalu banyak mengeluh layaknya anak kecil, atau semacamnya, kan?

“Tapi, ketika malam ini aku memutuskan untuk lari, tanpa sadar kakiku menuju ke tempat ini.” Satu jeda yang lumayan panjang, digunakan Wonwoo untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan pasokan oksigen banyak-banyak. “Aku memilih kemari, karena sebenarnya aku masih percaya padamu, Seungcheol. Aku yakin kau akan mendengarkan, aku yakin kau masih akan menganggapku sebagai teman. Kau... kau memang masih memandangku sebagai teman kan, Choi Seungcheol?”

Ini adalah kali pertama Seungcheol mendengar Wonwoo berbicara sebanyak itu, yang mungkin akan membuatnya mengulum senyum geli kalau saja situasi mendukung. Namun, bukannya terkekeh, Seungcheol malah mengamati jemari Wonwoo yang gemetaran dan saling bertaut. Sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk menelan ludah, lantas lekas-lekas memaksakan senyum demi mengusir kesuraman.

“Tentu saja, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tidak akan setega itu membuangmu di tepi jalan, tahu.”

Sedikit canda sengaja Seungcheol selipkan di sana, mencerahkan suasana barang sedikit sementara Wonwoo akhirnya kembali mengambil cangkir di atas meja. Lelaki itu mereguk isinya hingga tandas separuh, memutar-mutar cangkir dengan kedua tangan, bingung bagaimana cara memulai topik selanjutnya.

“Seungcheol....”

“Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap bercerita,” balas Seungcheol, meyakinkan Wonwoo. “Kita masih punya banyak waktu, bukan?”

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Lelaki itu memilih untuk mengalihkan tatap pada tas yang telah Seungcheol letakkan di sebelah lemari, mengingat bagaimana ia telah menyimpan pil-pil obat favoritnya di salah satu kantong yang ada. Pada malam-malam yang lalu, Wonwoo biasanya akan mengambil satu atau dua butir pil dan langsung menenggaknya begitu saja. Tapi, malam ini berbeda.

Bukankah ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu?

Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah untuk mencari kebebasannya sendiri?

Sampai kapan ia mau terus-menerus bertingkah layaknya pengecut dan—

“Orangtuaku akan bercerai.”

—ia mengucapkannya.

Mencengkeram cangkir yang ia bawa erat-erat, Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya. “Sebenarnya, aku tak lagi menganggap rumahku sebagai rumah sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ayah bilang kalau ibuku mulai menemui pria lain, entah apa buktinya aku tak pernah ingin tahu. Awalnya mereka memang hanya bertengkar, tapi...”

Seungcheol menunggu, terduduk kaku tanpa berani menginterupsi.

“ _Shit,_ padahal aku kira yang seperti ini hanya akan terjadi di dalam drama. Nyatanya, ini terjadi dalam hidupku, kan?” Wonwoo mengacak rambut dengan sebelah tangan, mengeluarkan desah keras sebelum melanjutkan, “Sekarang ini, aku lebih suka mendengar mereka bertengkar, omong-omong. Teriakan-teriakan bernada menuduh bukan masalah besar... yah, setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan teriakan rasa sakit, bunyi perabot dipecahkan, atau aroma _soju_ di mana-mana.

“Pada titik ini, aku tahu kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Tidak di dalam rumah itu. Makanya aku...” Sang lelaki menggigit bibir, lamat-lamat menggerakkan netranya untuk bertukar sorot dengan Seungcheol. “Menurutmu, apa alasanku mengejar nilai bagus? Belajar terus-menerus demi ujian? Mengabaikan segala hal kecuali yang akan membantuku untuk diterima di perguruan tinggi?”

Choi Seungcheol tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghubungkan fakta-fakta tersebut, rahasia-rahasia yang selama ini Wonwoo simpan seorang diri. Mengangguk paham, ia pun menjulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di bahu sang kawan. Meremasnya sekilas sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti, bahwa Wonwoo tak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi dan membuka semua luka yang ada.

Selama ini, Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah sedang bersikap egois. Ia hanya terlalu dibebani kegelisahan, berusaha mencari-cari jalan keluar seorang diri. Ia butuh tahu bagaimana caranya hidup mandiri, bagaimana agar ia bisa tetap berkuliah melalui jalur beasiswa, lepas dari tekanan serta perkara yang menyelimuti ayah-ibunya. Jeon Wonwoo hanya ingin kebebasan serta harapan untuk masa depan; dan tak ada yang boleh menghalang-halanginya untuk itu.

“Jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus merespons dengan cara apa.” Seungcheol angkat suara. “Apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menghibur, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kaupercaya bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar....”

“Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagi pula, realita—”

“—tak akan berubah. Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengatakan itu.”

Seungcheol lantas membiarkan punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran kursi, tak lagi merasa setegang itu. “Hei, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“ _Hm?”_

“Kalau aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu, maka aku akan berkata bahwa kau pasti bisa melakukannya.”

“Mengapa?”

Satu kedikan bahu dari Seungcheol. “Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan mengakui kalau kau adalah seseorang yang berani. Bukan karena perkara kabur dari rumah itu, tapi soal bagaimana kau sudah memikirkan dan menyusun rencana soal masa depan.”

Wonwoo memberinya jungkitan alis, sedikit terkejut namun memutuskan untuk menerima kata-kata sahabatnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Setidaknya, ia tak sedang dihakimi. Seungcheol menerima semuanya, bahkan memberinya sedikit pujian. Itu adalah sesuatu yang berada di luar ekspektasi, lantaran selama ini Wonwoo sudah begitu terbiasa untuk bersikap pesimis.

“Selain itu—”

Perkataan Seungcheol terpotong, begitu mendadak sampai keduanya kompak menoleh. Pupil tertuju pada ponsel Seungcheol yang ada di atas meja, bergetar dan menjerit-jerit memecah konversasi. Nama Hansol tertera di layar, berkedip-kedip sampai sang pemilik meraih ponselnya dan menerima telepon yang masuk.

“Hansol? Ada apa malam-malam begi—“

_“Rumah sakit. K-kau... kau harus kemari, Seungcheol.”_

“Hansol? Siapa yang... apa yang terjadi?”

Suara Seungcheol seketika berubah panik, menuntut. Namun, alih-alih penjelasan, yang ia dengar hanyalah isakan. Hansol menggumamkan nama rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja, menyelinginya dengan napas terputus-putus, kemudian menutupnya dengan permohonan bernada pilu.

_“T-tolonglah... c-cepat kemari. A-aku... aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendiri, Seungcheol.”_

Lalu, hening menyambut. Mengisi detak waktu yang mendadak terasa berjalan lambat, mengejek Seungcheol yang selama sejemang hanya mampu diam terpaku. Berusaha mencerna situasi, berusaha memahami mengapa malam ini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang penuh kejutan.

Menit berikutnya, Seungcheol bisa merasakan sentakan Wonwoo pada lengan atasnya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka pun lekas memacu diri menuju rumah sakit.

.

-o-

.

“S-seungcheol! Wonwoo, k-kau juga....”

“Apa yang terjadi?”

Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi; Seungcheol langsung saja mencengkeram bahu Hansol yang saat itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. Ia tampak berantakan, kemeja sekolahnya kusut dan bebercak darah di beberapa bagian. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab lantaran ia sudah terlalu banyak mencucurkan air. Bukan jenis pemandangan yang ingin Seungcheol lihat, sehingga ia pun berakhir mengguncangkan pundak Hansol dan melontar tanya dengan nada setegas mungkin.

“Hansol, apa kau terluka? Apa semua—“

“Aku b-baik.” Hansol menarik napas, berusaha membuat penjelasannya mudah dimengerti. “T-tapi... tapi....”

“Hansol- _a_....” Wonwoo ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan, untuk sekali ini melupakan masalahnya sendiri. “Kau harus menjelaskannya pada kami. Apa yang terjadi?”

“M-Mingyu.” Hansol meluncurkan satu nama, mengangkat wajah agar ia bisa memandang kedua kawannya dengan lebih baik. “A-aku... aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan... apakah semua akan baik-baik saja a-atau....”

Baik Seungcheol maupun Wonwoo bisa merasakan beban itu jatuh menimpa mereka, membekukan serta mencabik-cabik di saat bersamaan. Nama Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin keduanya dengar, tidak jika harus disertai dengan isakan serta ekspresi wajah yang menyatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

“D-di mana Mingyu?”

“S-sekarang?” Hansol berkemam, menanyakan sesuatu yang retoris sebagai upayanya untuk menolak realita. Seolah ia tak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang harus mengucap kata itu, mengakui bahwa apa yang telah terjadi pada temannya malam ini adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Tapi, Hansol tahu bahwa ia harus melakukannya.

“Ruang... ruang operasi.”

Cukup satu frasa, selagi Wonwoo dan Seungcheol bertukar pandang suram. Sama-sama enggan menerima fakta, namun tahu benar jikalau Hansol tidak sedang bercanda atau berusaha menakut-nakuti. Ini adalah realita yang harus mereka hadapi, kejutan yang dijatuhkan tepat di depan mata tanpa memedulikan siap atau tidaknya si penerima.

Bersama-sama, ketiganya pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Dengan derap cepat menuju ruang tunggu yang ada di depan kamar operasi, seluruh jengkal tubuh terasa pegal karena dipaksa menanggung beban yang telah ditimpakan. Entah kengerian macam apa yang telah terjadi, entah kisah macam apa lagi yang nantinya harus mereka bagi. Apa pun itu, kuriositas mereka menjadi sesuatu yang harus dikesampingkan untuk saat ini.

Aneh rasanya, mendapati mereka bisa kembali duduk berdampingan setelah semua yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Seolah hidup ini adalah permainan, panggung yang penuh ironi dan mengundang banyak tawa miris. Dari semua cara yang tersedia untuk saling berbaikan dan memaafkan, haruskah mereka melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini? Melalui tangan-tangan takdir yang telah mendorong ketiganya dengan paksa, melalui penyesalan yang menggumpal di dalam dada, serta—

 

“Kau! Apa kau yang membawa Kim Mingyu ke sini?”

 

—serta sebuah kenyataan pahit lain yang mewujud dalam bentuk prasangka.

“A-aku—“

“Perawat di depan berkata bahwa temannya yang membawa ia kemari!” Teriakan itu berlanjut, disertai sebuah cengkeraman pada kerah baju Hansol sampai-sampai yang bersangkutan terpaksa berdiri. Lengkap dengan tatap memicing tajam milik seorang pria bertubuh tegap, serta tangisan seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. “Lihat darah di bajumu! Apa kau selamat sementara anakku—“

“Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim—“

 

_DUKK!!_

Usaha Seungcheol untuk menengahi seketika gagal, lantaran Tuan Kim sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dengan rupa jijik mendorong Hansol, menimbulkan hantaman keras tatkala tubuh sang lelaki terjatuh limbung dan membentur kursi ruang tunggu. Beberapa orang lain yang kebetulan berada di sana spontan menoleh, ingin tahu tetapi juga tak berani berbuat apa-apa.

“Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?! Bajingan kecil sialan, kau sudah mengajak anakku untuk bergabung ke dalam sebuah geng dan—“ Tuan Kim tampak murka, sementara isakan istrinya bertambah keras. “—lihat saja, Nak! Kau akan kulaporkan—“

“Kami teman sekolahnya.” Seungcheol menyambar, tak peduli jika ia nantinya ikut dipukul. “Kurasa Anda salah sangka—“

“Oh, jadi ternyata teman-teman sekolahnya yang telah mengajak anakku untuk berbuat onar?!”

“Kami tidak pernah mengajak Mingyu bergabung dengan geng mana pun,” tandas Seungcheol, melirik Hansol yang masih merintih menahan sakit. Kendati temannya itu belum bercerita, tapi Seungcheol memiliki firasat bahwa Hansol sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia pasti hanya berusaha membantu, kemudian tanpa sadar terjebak dalam situasi yang tak menguntungkan. “Jadi—“

“Jadi, sebaiknya Anda mendengar penjelasan kami atau Anda bisa mendengar sendiri dari Mingyu nanti.” Wonwoo melanjutkan kata-kata Seungcheol, kepalan tangan otomatis terbentuk sebagai usahanya untuk menahan diri. “Hansol sudah membawa Mingyu ke tempat ini. Ia—“

“A-aku menemukannya terluka. Kupikir....”

“Terserahlah!”

Seraaya berdecak dan membuang wajah, ayah Mingyu lantas berjalan menjauh. Bersama istrinya memilih untuk duduk di sudut paling depan, berusaha untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Hansol, Wonwoo, dan Seungcheol. Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa ketiga kawan Mingyu sedang susah-payah menahan amarah, sebentuk emosi yang bercampur dengan kegelisahan serta ketakutan berlebih.

Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih seperempat, berjalan lambat sementara detak jantung berpacu dalam kecepatan berlebih. Tak ada yang bisa memejamkan mata, tak ada yang mampu untuk beranjak atau sekadar meregangkan tubuh. Kelima orang itu hanya duduk ditemani diam, menunggu dan terus menunggu, membisikkan harapan serta segala macam doa yang terlintas di dalam benak.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Segalanya harus baik-baik saja.

Mereka hanya perlu percaya....

 

 

_Dan pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka._

.

.

_**tbc.** _


	5. All Those Loose Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

“Kalian bisa menceritakannya padaku.”

Baik Seungcheol maupun Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arah Hansol, sebelum mengembalikan tatap pada lelaki yang duduk di hadapan mereka—Kim Seokjin, kakak dari Kim Mingyu. Ketiganya tampak gelisah, sampai Seokjin mengulum seulas senyum dan memberi anggukan tanda bahwa ia akan mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

“ _H-hyung,_ kami....”

“Aku mengenal kalian,” ujar Seokjin pelan, memotong Hansol yang tampaknya masih kesusahan berkata-kata. “Aku tahu kalau kalian tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, mengajak Mingyu bergabung dengan sebuah geng sampai....” Sang lelaki menelan ludah, melipat kedua lengan di atas meja seraya melanjutkan, “Intinya, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagi pula, Hansol jugalah yang menghubungiku waktu itu. Kalian... kalian pasti ingin bertemu Mingyu, kan? Aku bisa meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu agar mereka berhenti berburuk sangka.”

Perkataan Seokjin itu terdengar menenangkan, mendorong Hansol untuk segera menyusun kata-kata demi mengisahkan kebenaran yang ada. Lagi pula, ini juga bukan kali pertama mereka mengobrol dengan Seokjin. Ketiganya sudah tahu seperti apa perangai kakak lelaki Mingyu—baik, mudah diajak bertukar pikiran, dan sebisa mungkin selalu membantu mereka.

Berdeham, Hansol pun lantas mengawali ceritanya.

“Kejadiannya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Aku baru saja... _eum,_ mengunjungi ayahku. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter, dan—“ Hansol menggelengkan kepala, seolah ia tak ingin menceritakan bagian itu dan langsung meloncat ke adegan berikutnya. “Intinya, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Lalu, aku mendengar keramaian di salah satu gang kecil yang ada.”

Suara Hansol kini makin mengecil, bergetar seakan ia masih bisa mengingat kejadian malam itu dengan amat jelas. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak setelah apa yang Mingyu katakan malam itu, sebaris kalimat yang masih Hansol ingat dengan jelas hingga saat ini. Jika ia tak membuka mulut, itu sama saja artinya dengan membiarkan pengakuan Mingyu terbuang sia-sia.

Maka, seraya memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam, Hansol pun berusaha untuk fokus pada inti cerita yang ingin ia sampaikan. Pada kalimat yang harus didengar oleh Seungcheol dan Wonwoo, juga kakak Mingyu yang sudah berjanji akan membantu mereka.

“Malam itu ....”

.

-o-

.

_Ketika teriakan dan bunyi hantaman itu terdengar, bohong kalau Choi Hansol tidak merasa takut._

_Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu saja di persimpangan, akal sehat mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari sana. Lagi pula, daerah tempatnya berada sekarang cukup sepi. Pun dengan gang kecil tempat suara tadi berasal, terlampau remang lantaran hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menyala di sebelah kanan._

_Choi Hansol ingin berlari, tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan lain._

_Mungkin ini efek dari insiden di rumah sakit beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia beradu argumen dan teriakan dengan ayahnya. Adrenalin dan amarah masih mengalir di dalam dirinya, mendorong Hansol untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh atau berbahaya. Keadaannya saat ini toh memang sudah buruk, kan? Sedikit rasa ingin tahu tentunya tidak akan membuat situasi makin parah._

_Maka, Hansol pun beringsut mendekat._

_Perlahan-lahan menggerakkan tungkai memasuki gang sempit tersebut, merapatkan dirinya dengan tembok kusam yang ada. Tujuh meter kemudian, Hansol mendapati dirinya berdiri di balik sebuah tiang listrik. Tengkuk dan dahi dibasahi keringat, degup jantungnya bertalu-talu selagi ia mencuri dengar._

_“Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Ini daerah kekuasaan kami! Kalian pikir kalian hebat, huh?!”_

Perkelahian antargeng, _begitu benak Hansol berkata. Bukan hal yang asing terjadi; dan suara kecil di dalam otak sang lelaki baru saja berujar bahwa ia benar-benar harus pergi dari sini. Perkelahian antargeng bukanlah urusannya, bukan tempat di mana ia bisa ikut campur atau berlagak sok hebat._

_Namun, sekali lagi, akal sehatnya kembali dikalahkan oleh sesuatu yang lain._

_“Hei, Berengsek! Kami yang lebih dulu berada di sini!!’_

_Hansol kenal suara itu._

_Ia mengenalnya dengan baik, amat baik malah. Kendati mereka sudah lama tak saling bicara, mustahil bagi Hansol untuk mengabaikan suara itu dan lekas beranjak pergi. Kim Mingyu mungkin memang bertingkah aneh dan menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, tetapi bukan berarti Hansol sudah mencabut status persahabatan yang ada di antara mereka._

_“Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!!”_

_“_ Fuck!”

_Makian-makian lain lantas terdengar, disusul suara hantaman dan pukulan yang tak berkesudahan. Hansol mengamati itu semua dari sudut mata, terkesiap saat sosok Mingyu sempat terlihat di bawah cahaya lampu. Kawannya sejak SMP itu tampak berantakan, wajah sudah dihiasi memar sementara darah mengalir turun di pelipisnya._

_Rasa-rasanya Hansol ingin menarik Mingyu, mengatainya bodoh barang satu atau dua kali, lantas memaksanya untuk pergi dari sana sebelum polisi datang dan memperburuk situasi. Tapi, bisa apa ia, selain membiarkan skenario itu terbentuk di angannya semata? Alih-alih menolong, mungkin Hansol malah akan memperparah situasi dan—_

_“_ Shit! _B-bagaimana ini? K-kurasa aku... aku menusuknya terlalu....”_

_“Itu pelajaran untuk mereka! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!!”_

_“Hei, idiot! Beraninya kau kabur begitu saja!!”_

_Secepat lamunannya buyar akibat percakapan itu, secepat itu pula para lelaki yang tadinya saling melemparkan ejekan dan pukulan berlari menjauh. Mereka melewati Hansol yang masih berdiri di samping tiang listrik, tapi sama sekali tak mengacuhkan presensi sang lelaki yang bagai bayang-bayang. Mereka semua hanya bernafsu untuk membalas dan menciptakan keributan, sampai-sampai...._

_Oh, ya ampun._

_Tidak, tidak!_

_Ini tidak mungkin...._

_Hansol memejamkan mata, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tapi, bayangan para anggota geng yang berlari melewatinya dan sempat tersorot cahaya lampu tak mau hilang dari dalam kepala. Mereka bercokol di dalam sana, mengingatkan Hansol bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak melihat figur seorang Kim Mingyu ikut berlari menjauh._

_K-kalau begitu...._

_“M-Mingyu? T-tolong bilang kalau kau bukan....”_

_Tidak ada jawaban, dan Hansol merasakan dunianya runtuh detik itu juga._

_Seraya bergerak ke bawah cahaya lampu, Hansol harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pingsan atau mulai berteriak histeris. Maka, sebagai ganti, ia pun membiarkan air matanya meleleh turun. Isakan terdengar, kedua kaki gemetaran saat ia berusaha untuk duduk berlutut dan menyentuh pundak Mingyu yang tergeletak di atas aspal._

_“M-Mingyu....”_

_Kelopak sang kawan menggeletar terbuka, pupilnya bergerak perlahan untuk menangkap sosok Hansol. “H—_ uhuk— _Hansol? S-sedang apa—“_

_Hansol menggeleng, mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk tetap diam lantaran darah ikut tersembur keluar saat ia mencoba berbicara. Ia sendiri masih gemetaran, namun ia tahu bahwa nyawa Mingyu saat ini akan bergantung pada tindakan yang ia ambil._

Tenanglah, Choi Hansol.

_Sambil mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut di dalam benak, Hansol mulai mengulurkan lengan untuk membantu Mingyu berdiri. Melingkarkannya di pundak Mingyu, setelah sebelumnya ia melepas jaket hitam miliknya. Hansol menggunakan kain itu untuk menekan luka tusukan di perut Mingyu, berusaha untuk memperlambat pendarahan serta menutupi noda kemerahan yang membuatnya sedikit mual._

_“R-rumah sakit ayahku... ada di dekat sini.” Hansol kini sudah berdiri pada kedua kakinya, memapah Mingyu yang mengeluarkan desis kesakitan. “A-aku bisa... kau akan baik-baik saja, Kim M-Mingyu.”_

_Kala itu Mingyu diam-diam mengulum senyum, membiarkan Hansol untuk membawanya keluar dari sana. Mereka bergerak perlahan, mengabaikan tatap orang-orang yang penasaran di sepanjang jalan. Rumah sakit toh hanya berjarak sekitar lima menit jauhnya, dan saat ini pun mereka sudah hampir tiba di gerbang utama._

_“Kau harus... kau harus tetap sadar, Mingyu.” Hansol mulai mengoceh, melakukan apa saja untuk mengusir rasa cemasnya. “S-sebentar lagi....”_

_“Nak? Kalian tidak apa-apa?”_

_Betapa leganya Hansol ketika suara itu terdengar, diikuti dengan langkah-langkah cepat ke arah dirinya dan Mingyu yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Seorang pria tua berseragam satpam menghampiri mereka, iris melebar penuh pemahaman ketika ia melihat Mingyu yang bersimbah darah._

_“Biar kupanggilkan paramedis!”_

_Hansol mengangguk penuh terima kasih, mengawasi satpam rumah sakit itu berlari menjauh. Bibirnya terus-menerus menggumamkan kalimat bernada menenangkan, seolah dengan demikian ia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya dan mempertahankan sisa-sisa kewarasan yang ada. Ya, Hansol belum boleh menyerah sekarang. Mingyu masih membutuhkannya, masih bergantung pada dirinya yang merupakan seorang sahabat._

_“H-Hansol....”_

_“Simpan tenagamu, Mingyu. Aku... aku sudah bisa mendengar suara paramedis mendekat—“_

_“Aku—“ Mingyu mengambil jeda, jelas mengabaikan perintah temannya. Ia terbatuk sekali, memuntahkan darah ke atas permukaan jalan, sebelum melanjutkan, “—aku menyesal.”_

_“Kim Mingyu—“_

_“K-kalian semua... kalian adalah... sahabatku.” Kali ini Mingyu memasang senyum tipis, sedikit menolehkan kepala ke arah Hansol. “M-maaf....”_

_“Diamlah.” Hansol memotong, tepat saat tiga orang paramedis mendekati mereka seraya membawa sebuah tandu. Ketiganya dengan sigap memindahkan Mingyu dalam posisi berbaring, menanyai apakah Hansol baik-baik saja, sebelum beralih untuk membawa Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat. Bisikan-bisikan bernada serius terdengar, penuh dengan kata-kata yang tak sepenuhnya Hansol pahami. Lelaki itu hanya mampu menangkap fakta bahwa Mingyu kehilangan banyak darah, ia butuh segera dioperasi, dan ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang._

_“Kau temannya? Tunggulah di sini, oke?”_

_Sebagian dari diri Hansol ingin membantah, mendorong petugas paramedis yang kini tengah menggiringnya menjauh menuju ruang tunggu. Hansol sadar benar bahwa ia masih gemetaran, masih tak bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada Mingyu dan dirinya. Ia ingin berteriak, mengamuk, membanting barang-barang, dan juga menyalahkan takdir. Ia ingin berlari ke tempat Mingyu diperiksa, sepenuh hati berharap agar ia tak perlu menemukan sosok kawannya terbaring mengenaskan._

_Namun, ia tidak melakukan semua itu._

_Ia hanya mengangguk lemah, lantas berjalan dengan limbung menuju ruang tunggu. Melamun selama beberapa menit lamanya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan bisa menanggung semua ini sendirian. Menelepon Seungcheol adalah hal yang kemudian ia lakukan, disusul dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke nomor Kim Seokjin—satu-satunya anggota keluarga Mingyu yang kontaknya tersimpan di ponsel Hansol._

_Kemudian, barulah Hansol menunggu. Duduk dengan gelisah seraya memainkan jemari, lantas bangkit berdiri dan beralih untuk mondar-mandir di depan rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merasa tenang, bahkan sekalipun Seungcheol dan Wonwoo sudah datang menemani dirinya._

_Tidak karena ada terlalu banyak perumpamaan di dalam benaknya._

Bagaimana jika aku seharusnya bisa menghentikan perkelahian itu?

Bagaimana jika aku seharusnya bisa menarik Mingyu menjauh sebelum keadaan berubah fatal?

Bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan saat mencoba menolong Mingyu?

Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bergerak cukup cepat dan nyawa Mingyu dalam bahaya?

_Hal-hal macam itu terus berputar di dalam sana, menghadirkan dosis penyesalan yang lebih dari kata cukup. Mustahil bagi Hansol untuk membendungnya, dan kata mustahil tersebut menjadi lebih kuat lagi kala pintu ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka._

_Karena Kim Mingyu...._

.

-o-

.

“Itu bukan salahmu, Hansol.”

Seokjin memotong cerita Hansol dengan tegas, memasang ekspresi pilu. Kendati begitu, sorot matanya penuh pemahaman. Ia tak menyalahkan Hansol, pun memberikan jawaban atas semua perumpamaan yang ada di benak kawan adiknya tersebut. Yang sudah terjadi tak akan dapat diperbaiki, dan Seokjin sendiri memiliki penyesalan yang bisa dibilang sama besarnya.

“ _Hyung,_ tapi aku—“

“Kau sudah membantu adikku, melakukan apa yang kau bisa malam itu. Kau bahkan mengirimiku pesan, menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kabar kendati saat itu kau pasti sedang kalut.” Seokjin berujar, masih dengan mimik wajah tersiksa. “Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan sebagai kakak? Aku hanya menelepon Ayah dan Ibu, kemudian berkata bahwa aku akan menyusul ke rumah sakit.”

Baik Hansol, Seungcheol, maupun Wonwoo hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tak berkata-kata, tak mampu ikut memberikan konsolasi pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Tidak ketika—

“Bahkan, kalau ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk perihal Mingyu bergabung dengan geng... yah, kurasa orang itu adalahh diriku.” Seokjin tahu-tahu melanjutkan, tatap matanya berkata bahwa ia juga menyesali masalah ini dan ingin meminta maaf pada ketiga teman Hansol. “Ini bukan salah kalian. Orang tua kamilah yang selalu membanding-bandingkan, berkata kalau Mingyu adalah anak yang payah karena ia tidak bisa mencapai apa yang aku capai. Aku... aku sudah berkali-kali memberitahu Mingyu kalau itu tidak penting, kalau ia hanya belum menemukan hal yang tepat untuk dirinya. Namun, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?”

Untuk kali kedua, tak ada yang merespons tanya retoris tersebut.

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.” Satu gelengan dari Seokjin, singkat dan penuh kepahitan. “Aku membiarkannya, mengira ia akan baik-baik saja setelah mendapat sebaris _kalimat penyemangat_ dariku. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang memilih bergabung dengan sebuah geng. Suka atau tidak, aku harus mengakui bahwa Mingyu pasti... ia pasti merasa bahwa geng itu dapat membuatnya terlihat lebih keren atau hebat atau semacamnya. Dan aku... aku memahami itu.”

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh di akhir kalimat, menggumamkan kata “maaf” dengan suara serak. Lelaki itu lantas menandaskan segelas air yang ada di hadapannya, berusaha untuk menguasai diri seraya memasang senyum menenangkan.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Sebentar saja, kemudian kalian bisa mengunjungi adikku. Oke?”

Ketiganya mengangguk, membiarkan Seokjin untuk bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Biarkan aura muram kembali menggelayuti, menemani detik-detik waktu yang terasa bergerak lambat. Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit sampai Seokjin kembali muncul, menggerakkan tangannya sebagai pertanda agar mereka melangkah mendekat.

“Kalian boleh masuk sekarang. Kurasa, adikku juga pasti sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya.”

.

-o-

.

Sayangnya, bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang Choi Seungcheol harapkan.

Ia tidak ingin mengenakan baju ini, jas hitam yang melengkapi kemeja dan celana kain dengan warna serupa. Ia tidak mau meletakkan setangkai bunga ini di depan sana, bergabung dengan bunga-bunga lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu mengelilingi sebuah bingkai foto. Ia tidak mengharapkan dirinya untuk berada di sini, entah harus memanjatkan doa macam apa karena Choi Seungcheol selalu benci situasi macam ini.

Ia, _mereka semua_ , bahkan belum lulus SMA.

Jadi, apa yang sedang dilakukan takdir pada mereka? Apa yang membuat takdir berpikir bahwa Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya akan siap untuk menghadapi sebuah pemakaman— _pemakaman seorang sahabat_ —di usia mereka yang bahkan belum menginjak angka dua puluh? Kali terakhir Seungcheol berada pada situasi macam ini adalah ketika neneknya meninggal di usia delapan puluh tahun—umur di mana seorang manusia telah melewati berbagai macam hal, mencapai angan serta cita-citanya, dan dapat pergi dengan tenang.

Lalu, ini apa?

_Apa?_

Mereka belum berbaikan, belum sempat saling mengucap maaf dan bertukar tos tanda persahabatan secara langsung. Satu-satunya pegangan yang dimiliki Seungcheol dan juga kedua kawannya saat ini adalah kalimat terakhir dari Mingyu, permintaan maaf dan penyesalan yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka tanggapi secara langsung. Tak akan ada senyum usil atau tawa milik Kim Mingyu lagi; tak akan ada acara pergi bersenang-senang bersama setelah melewati sebuah pertengkaran.

Padahal, baru kemarin, Seungcheol mengira bahwa semuanya bisa kembali berjalan normal.

Segera setelah Wonwoo menceritakan masalahnya, harapan itu tumbuh di dalam benak Seungcheol. Mendorongnya untuk menyusun langkah—bahwa ia akan segera berbicara dengan Hansol dan Mingyu, membantu mengurangi beban masalah mereka, kemudian kembali berteman akrab seperti dulu. Otak Seungcheol bahkan sudah membuat sebuah rencana untuk pergi berlibur, sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat mereka lakukan saat liburan semester datang nanti.

Dan kini, lihat apa yang terjadi.

Ekspektasi itu menyakitkan; Seungcheol mempelajari itu dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan. Seolah siapa pun yang merasa kalau Seungcheol dan kedua temannya pantas menerima ini tengah tertawa, terbahak puas sambil berkata, _“Ha! Kalian tidak akan melupakan pelajaran ini sekarang!”_

Diam-diam, Seungcheol pun mulai merutuki takdir.

Amarah dan dukanya menjadi satu, menggumpal dalam dada selagi ia mengikuti langkah Hansol dan Wonwoo yang tengah meletakkan bunga di atas meja. Ketiganya lantas duduk bersimpuh selama beberapa menit, dalam diam membiarkan kesedihan serta permintaan maaf mengalir keluar.

_Maafkan aku, Mingyu. Maaf karena aku gagal menjadi teman yang baik._

Seungcheol terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu sampai Wonwoo bangkit berdiri lebih dulu, menepuk pundak Seungcheol dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Pun dengan Hansol yang ada di samping kirinya, lamat-lamat berusaha untuk menegakkan diri sebelum ketiganya menghadapi orang tua Mingyu.

“Maafkan kami.” Ibu Mingyu lebih dulu berbicara, membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali. “Seokjin sudah menjelaskan, dan... dan k-kami....”

Pertahanan wanita itu runtuh begitu saja, disusul suara isak tangis sementara sang kepala keluarga mengambil alih. Sekali lagi mengucapkan kata maaf, sementara ketiga kawan Mingyu balik membungkukkan badan tanda bahwa mereka mengerti.

Lagi pula, apa gunanya membuat keributan lain, tepat di acara pemakaman sahabat mereka?

Seungcheol menyadari itu tepat saat ia melangkah keluar, diikuti dengan Wonwoo dan Hansol yang masih bermata sembab. Sebuah kesadaran yang datang diiringi hunjaman rasa sakit, seolah Seungcheol bisa merasakan tumpukan penyesalan yang ada di dalam sana. Mereka bertiga bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang mempunyai banyak penyesalan dan kata maaf untuk diucapkan, lantaran ayah, ibu, dan kakak lelaki Mingyu pun tampaknya memiliki pemikiran serupa. 

 _Ada banyak orang yang peduli padamu, Mingyu,_ pikir Seungcheol seraya ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit biru yang terbentang tanpa batas. _Ada banyak orang, tapi mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kepedulian itu dan menunjukkannya_ _lebih awal. Sialnya, aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu kan, Mingyu-_ ya _?_

“Seungcheol....” Wonwoo menepuk pundaknya perlahan, seolah ia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Seungcheol saat ini. “Kau tahu—“

“Kurasa Mingyu akan terbahak-bahak di atas sana kalau sampai ia melihat kita sekarang,” ujar Hansol, agaknya sudah berhasil menguasai diri dan berusaha untuk sedikit menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyum yang di mata Seungcheol terlihat pilu, sampai ia akhirnya paham bahwa Hansol pasti sedang mencoba untuk mengenang sahabat mereka dengan senyuman.

“Terima kasih, teman-teman.”

Itulah yang akhirnya Seungcheol lontarkan, sembari ketiganya merajut langkah di sepanjang trotoar. Entah ke mana tujuan mereka setelah ini, entah apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada hari-hari mendatang. Seungcheol tak mau memikirkannya, tidak sekarang ketika ia masih butuh waktu untuk merengkuh duka dan merelakan kepergian.

Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah niatnya untuk terus berjalan.

Dan kali ini, Seungcheol akan memastikan agar kedua kawannya tetap berada di sisinya.

.

-o-

.

Berada di tempat ini seolah mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk melupakan semua bebannya.

Mereka sama sekali tak bertukar kata selama setengah jam terakhir, terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam kesedihan masing-masing. Kendati demikian, sebuah persetujuan tak terucap tampaknya telah tercipta di antara ketiganya. Mendorong kaki untuk bergerak ke tempat ini, sebuah lapangan basket yang terletak tepat di pinggir sungai Han.

Tempat di mana mereka berempat pertama kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain basket dua lawan dua seraya saling menertawakan kebodohan satu sama lain.

Rasanya, itu sudah lama sekali.

Lapangan basket itu kini ramai oleh anak-anak muda yang sedang bertanding, berteriak-teriak tanpa beban layaknya mereka saat masih SMP dulu. Hanya ada senyum serta semangat di sana, mewarnai tiap wajah yang ada sementara Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di tepi lapangan.

“Kuharap mereka tidak mengusir kita.”

Hansol-lah yang pertama buka suara, kendati aksinya merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan amat kontras dengan kekhawatiran tersebut. Kalimat yang hanya mendapat respons kedikan bahu, selagi Seungcheol juga ikut menjatuhkan tubuh dan mengangkat lengan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari menusuk matanya.

Wonwoo sendiri masih memilih untuk tetap diam, pandang beredar ke sekeliling lapangan dan taman di sekitarnya. Mengamati kehidupan yang bergerak maju, lantas dengan pahit menyadari betapa ia merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Ia yang tak perlu dan tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini, setumpuk pikiran berbau kecemasan serta kesuraman yang tampaknya tak lagi bisa disingkirkan.

“ _Guys.”_

“Ya?”

“Aku....” Wonwoo menelan ludah, tahu bahwa ia harus berbicara lantaran fokus Seungcheol dan Hansol sudah terlanjur tertuju pada dirinya. “Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak kita bertemu dengan kakak Mingyu tadi.”

“Soal apa?”

Perkataan itu menarik perhatian Seungcheol sepenuhnya, mendorong sang lelaki untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan ganti duduk bersila. Pandang tertuju pada Wonwoo, dalam diam menebak-nebak apa kiranya yang akan dikatakan temannya itu.

“Ingat apa kata Mingyu?” Wonwoo bergumam, suaranya sedikit tercekik saat ia berusaha mengenang masa lalu. “Dulu, di tempat ini, ia pernah bercerita mengenai keluarganya. Mengenai dirinya yang tak pernah jadi pusat perhatian.”

Itu benar.

Seungcheol ingat akan hari itu, hari ketika Mingyu membawa kabar bahwa kakak lelakinya sudah mendapat pekerjaan kendati ia belum lulus kuliah. Di satu sisi, Mingyu merasa senang dengan hal itu. Namun, di sisi lain....

_“Telingaku sampai sakit mendengar pujian Ayah dan Ibu yang tidak ada habisnya. Barangkali, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem agar mereka mau memujiku, kan?”_

Waktu itu, Hansol menanggapi kisah Mingyu dengan lemparan bola basket. Seungcheol mencandainya dengan berkata bahwa mereka berempat mungkin bisa pergi mendaki Gunung Everest, sementara Wonwoo hanya ikut tergelak dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Mingyu agar lelaki itu bersabar.

“Kenapa baru sekarang....” Hansol tahu-tahu berujar, menyuarakan apa yang ada di benak Seungcheol dan Wonwoo dengan penuh ketepatan. “Kenapa baru sekarang kita mengingat hal itu? Kalau saja kita menyadari bahwa Mingyu serius sejak awal, kita bisa—“

“Aku sudah berpikir seperti itu sejak tadi, Hansol.” Seungcheol berujar dengan ekspresi kosong, tangan bergerak mencabuti rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya. “Apa gunanya aku menjadi ketua kelas, ketika aku bahkan tak bisa memperhatikan sahabatku sendiri? Aku tidak pantas, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku tidak seharusnya menjadi ketua kelas. Bukankah... bukankah Mingyu selalu benci orang-orang yang mendapat perhatian lebih?”

“Sama denganku,” imbuh Wonwoo tanpa jeda, helaaan napas panjang ia keluarkan sebelum melanjutkan, “Semua peringkat pertama itu... aku hanya berpikir untuk mengejarnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Mingyu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata... ternyata orang tuanya membanding-bandingkan ia dengan si anak pemilik peringkat pertama? Aku bahkan heran kenapa... k-kenapa ia tidak meninjuku saja sejak dulu.”

“Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau punya ala—“

“Aku tahu kalau aku punya alasanku sendiri, Seungcheol. Namun, apa gunanya alasan itu? Bahkan penyesalan ini pun tak ada gunanya, bukan? Tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan.”

Tidak ada yang memberi argumen atas kalimat itu, semuanya memilih untuk bungkam dan kembali membiarkan dengung keramaian mengisi suasana. Toh, mendebat juga tak ada gunanya. Wonwoo telah mengucapkan kebenaran, satu kalimat pahit yang sejak tadi tak berani mereka keluarkan.

_Tidak akan ada yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan._

Mereka pernah bertengkar, mereka pernah berbaikan. Kali ini pun serupa, tetapi tak sepenuhnya sama seperti apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tidak karena sebagian dari kepingan-kepingan yang tersebar kala mereka memulai pertengkaran itu telah hilang, lenyap dan tak lagi bisa ditemukan. Membawa serta beberapa hal yang berharga dalam hidup; melayang pergi; terlampau susah untuk digapai atau dibawa kembali.

Wonwoo mengerti sekarang.

Karena tepat setelah sebuah ikatan terlepas, maka pada saat itu jugalah kau harus merengkuh kemungkinan bahwa semuanya belum tentu bisa kembali ke titik semula. Rasa takut akan datang, hari-hari yang berat akan menyusul kemudian. Itu mutlak adanya, sesuatu yang harus dihadapi walau penuh dengan rasa terpaksa.

Sama seperti hidupnya dan hidup kedua kawannya saat ini.

Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin berada dalam posisi ini, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang memilih untuk menghabiskan hari dengan merenungi takdir. Namun, pilihan apa yang mereka punya? Hidup memang bisa menjadi teramat kejam; terkadang memberimu terlalu banyak pilihan, lantas di lain waktu sama sekali tak mau memberikan pilihan.

Maka, sekali lagi, Wonwoo akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pilihan apa yang ia punya...

 

 

_...selain untuk terus mencoba berjalan maju kendati kedua kaki itu kini dipenuhi luka_

_._

_._

**_tbc._ **


	6. The Path Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all seventeen's hip-hop member will have the same age and belong in the same grade in this fiction

Dengung keramaian di pagi itu tampaknya tak akan reda dalam waktu singkat.

Choi Hansol harus berjuang untuk menembus kerumunan teman-teman satu angkatannya, semua berdesakan untuk melihat hasil ujian serta nama-nama siswa yang diterima di perguruan tinggi. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Ia sendiri sudah memutuskan tidak akan mendaftar di perguruan tinggi mana pun, sehingga pagi ini ia sengaja datang sedikit terlambat.

“ _Aish,_ mana aku tahu kalau bakal seramai ini?”

Dan sekarang, ia sedang mengomeli keputusannya untuk datang terlambat.

Butuh sekitar lima belas menit baginya untuk mendesak maju ke barisan terdepan, mendapatkan pelototan dari beberapa orang siswa yang terpaksa menyingkir. Namun, setidaknya, usaha Hansol itu tak sia-sia. Dalam sekali pandang saja ia bisa menemukan sosok Seungcheol dan Wonwoo, masih berdiri di samping papan pengumuman seraya bertukar obrolan.

Ekspresi Wonwoo tampak cerah, tapi juga bersimpati pada saat bersamaan. Hansol bisa melihat itu, melihat bagaimana Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Seungcheol yang tengah tertawa. Atau memaksakan tawa, entahlah Hansol tak tahu yang mana yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya punya tebakan, perkiraan yang agaknya benar lantaran Seungcheol baru saja menyambut kedatangannya dengan reaksi berlebihan.

“Choi Hansol, akhirnya kau datang juga, kawan terbaikku!”

Hansol membiarkan saja dirinya dirangkul Seungcheol, kendati sebelah alis terangkat demi menujukan tanya tanpa suara kepada Wonwoo. Kawannya yang satu itu membalas dengan helaan napas panjang, dagu terarah pada Seungcheol yang masih bersikap aneh. Enggan menjelaskan, sehingga Hansol pun terpaksa harus menyiku Seungcheol dan mencoba menarik atensinya.

“Hasilnya buruk?”

“ _Hmm,_ sesuai harapan, sih.” Seungcheol melepaskan rangkulannya, lantas mengangkat bahu. “Sungguh, hasilnya sesuai harapanku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini pada orangtuaku—“

“Choi Seungcheol.”

“Baik, baik, aku tidak diterima,” jawab Seungcheol cepat, mengabaikan Hansol yang sudah siap melongo. “Hanya saja, aku sudah punya firasat bahwa aku memang tidak akan diterima.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Karena aku tidak pintar seperti Wonwoo?”

Yang disebut namanya menghela napas panjang, melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. “Kau membuatku merasa... entahlah, Seungcheol, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku—“

“Hei.” Seungcheol memotong kalimat Wonwoo, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. “Kau pantas mendapatkannya, tahu. Fakultas Kedokteran di universitas terbaik, itu yang kauinginkan sejak dulu, kan?”

Wonwoo tampak malu, tapi ia tak menyangkal. Kata-kata seolah hilang di mulutnya, sementara Seungcheol kembali terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Wonwoo keras-keras.

”Jangan khawatir atau merasa bersalah begitu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau mendapatkan yang kauinginkan, sedangkan aku....” Jeda sejenak, yang digunakan Seungcheol untuk mengalungkan lengan pada pundak Hansol dan Wonwoo. Menarik keduanya mendekat, lantas melangkah menjauhi papan pengumuman serta keramaian yang ada. “Aku toh tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan atau apa yang harus kulakukan.”

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Hansol terdiam, sedikit tak menyangka. Mereka memang telah melalui banyak hal, mereka telah merasakan kehilangan dan rasa putus asa. Hidup mereka sempat berantakan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tetapi selama itu jugalah Hansol beranggapan kalau Seungcheol akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa melepaskan diri dari kesedihan dan berkata kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Choi Seungcheol yang tampaknya memiliki hidup paling teratur—setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Wonwoo yang....

“Aku serius,” imbuh Seungcheol, menyadari kalau kedua temannya sama sekali tak bereaksi. “Maksudku, aku banyak berpikir selama beberapa bulan terakhir....”

Hansol meneguk ludah, tahu benar apa maksud Seungcheol. Mereka semua sama-sama banyak berpikir, sama-sama merasa takut akan banyak hal. Kepergian Mingyu telah mengubah segalanya—cara mereka menghadapi dunia, menapaki jalan yang terbentang, serta merangkai masa depan. Rasanya tak nyata, melihat bagaimana suatu kehidupan dapat hilang begitu saja di depan kedua mata mereka.

Butuh kurang lebih dua bulan bagi mereka untuk benar-benar bisa kembali menghadapi dunia, setidaknya perlahan-lahan merelakan kepergian sang sahabat. Bagi Wonwoo, lelaki itu menunjukkannya dengan belajar makin keras demi cita-citanya. Berkata bahwa kendati takdir itu kejam, ia setidaknya tetap ingin mencoba untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, memberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup dan menggapai hal-hal yang belum tercapai.

Bagi Hansol, ia menunjukkannya dengan cara berpegang kuat pada hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. Pada musik yang menemaninya tiap hari, bukan pada keinginan guru dan keluarga yang membebaninya. Hansol ingin memiliki mimpi, ingin mencapainya sebelum ia tak lagi diberi kesempatan. Maka, menolak mendaftar di perguruan tinggi adalah langkah pertamanya. Sebagai ganti, Hansol memilih untuk belajar musik lebih dalam dari seorang kenalan—enggan menyerah sampai ia bisa menulis lirik dan nada miliknya sendiri.

Sedangkan, bagi Seungcheol....

“Omong-omong, kita jadi ke tempat Mingyu, kan?”

Memasang senyum dan memotong lamunan Hansol, Seungcheol melontarkan tanya itu sembari berjalan menuju gerbang. Mengingatkan keduanya akan rencana dan janji yang telah mereka buat—untuk mengunjungi sang kawan tepat di saat hari kelulusan tiba.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Hansol, bertukar lirikan dengan Wonwoo yang tampaknya memiliki pemikiran serupa. “Tapi, kurasa kau berhutang cerita pada kami, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Akan kuceritakan.” Seungcheol langsung berjanji, menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Hansol sebelum menambahkan. “Asalkan....”

“Asalkan?”

“ _Well,_ bukankah sepertinya kau juga berutang sesuatu pada kami, Choi Hansol?”

.

-o-

.

Awalnya, Seungcheol berpikir bahwa menyadari salah seorang teman terdekatmu tidak akan pernah menghadiri acara kelulusan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Ia salah.

Berdiri di samping batu pualam yang bertuliskan nama “Kim Mingyu”, Seungcheol mendadak menyadari betapa dunia ini tak semata-mata berisi sekolah, pelajaran, ujian, dan kelulusan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang belum bisa ia cerna namun sanggup membuatnya sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Sesuatu yang seolah menonjoknya keras-keras di ulu hati, sembari otaknya menawarkan satu kalimat yang membuatnya harus menahan isakan.

_Menyadari bahwa salah seorang sahabatmu tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa ternyata terasa lebih menyakitkan._

“Selamanya muda dan bahagia di kehidupan SMA,” bisik Wonwoo tiba-tiba, berlutut untuk meletakkan karangan bunga di atas makam Mingyu. “Aku benar-benar berharap Mingyu bisa merasakan itu, kalian tahu?”

“Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi....” Hansol ikut bergerak mendekat, menggigit bibir kala ia teringat _malam itu_ lagi. Tatap beralih ke deretan aksara yang membentuk nama sang kawan, mengamatinya lekat-lekat seakan ia sedang bertukar pandang dengan sosok Mingyu yang sebenarnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Kau bahagia kan, Bung? Tolong katakan kalau kau merasa tenang di alam sana, karena kami sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak perlu menggelisahi semua perkara kuliah dan semacamnya ini.”

Kalimat Hansol tersebut sukses membuat sudut-sudut bibir Seungcheol berkedut, terbagi antara menahan senyum dan ingin menertawakan ironi. Di satu sisi, menjadi muda selamanya adalah sesuatu yang terdengar menyenangkan. Seungcheol sempat berpikir apakah mungkin ia merasa iri pada Mingyu, pada seseorang yang tak lagi perlu memikirkan masa depan serta memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambil.

Namun, di sisi lain, bohong kalau ia tidak bersedih. Bahkan Seungcheol pun bisa mendeteksi nada muram itu di dalam kalimat Wonwoo dan Hansol, kendati keduanya jelas memaksakan diri untuk membuat candaan dan mengenang Mingyu dengan senyuman. Berbicara seolah-olah Mingyu masih ada di sana, tak akan berubah dan masih akan mendengar tiap konversasi yang terlontar.

Seungcheol pun juga begitu, kalau ia boleh jujur.

Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia menolak untuk menjelaskan di sekolah tadi, mengapa ia pada akhirnya duduk di samping makam batu pualam itu seraya merenungi isi pikiran. Kematian Mingyu memang telah mengubah banyak hal, dan Choi Seungcheol bukanlah sebuah pengecualian. Karena bagi Seungcheol....

“Pertanyaan Hansol tadi....” Seungcheol memulai, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas batu pualam tersebut sembari menarik napas dalam. Menunggu fokus dua orang yang lain tertuju padanya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, “Aku benar-benar tak berbohong. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.”

Hansol dan Wonwoo memilih untuk diam, menunggu.

“Bukannya mengeluh, tapi aku merasa kalau hidupku... terlalu baik-baik saja,” ucap Seungcheol, diikuti kekehan lirih. “Aneh, kan? Seharusnya aku senang, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Terlebih sejak Mingyu pergi....” Jeda sejenak, yang dimanfaatkan Seungcheol untuk kembali memandangi makam sahabatnya. “Mingyu, juga kalian berdua—kalian semua selalu memikirkan apa yang kalian mau dan bagaimana cara mencapainya. Tidak peduli jalan apa yang kalian ambil, setidaknya kalian mencoba. Tapi aku... aku membiarkan hidupku berjalan begitu saja.”

Senyap datang lagi, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo mendesah dan mengeluarkan tanggapan, “Kau tidak bahagia dengan hidupmu?”

Seungcheol menggeleng, lantas mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng lagi. “Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya... bosan atau semacam itu. Aku tidak ingin menyesali hidup yang sudah kujalani; tapi memangnya apa yang harus kusesali? Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berarti, yang bisa membuatku bersemangat saat menjalaninya.”

Hansol-lah yang kali ini menanggapi, menelengkan kepalanya seraya berkemam, “Itukah sebabnya kau tidak berhasil masuk perguruan tinggi mana pun? Kau sengaja melakukannya?”

“Mungkin.” Seungcheol mengedikkan bahu. “Harus kuakui, aku merasa seperti orang tersesat. Semuanya terlalu kosong, terlalu gelap sehingga aku tidak tahu harus mengambil jalan macam apa. Dan ya, aku baru menyadari ini setelah Mingyu pergi. Setelah aku melihat bahwa ia pun sebenarnya sedang mencoba untuk menapaki sebuah jalan, hanya saja ia....”

“Ia gagal di tengah perjalanan,” ujar Wonwoo, menyelesaikan perkataan Seungcheol sambil mengangguk paham. “Setidaknya Mingyu memiliki jalan, memilihnya. Itu kan, inti dari ceritamu?”

“Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan di dunia ini.” Seungcheol membenarkan, suara kembali memelan. “Aku tidak mau lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, kemudian kembali menjalani hidup yang begitu-begitu saja. Dibandingkan kalian semua yang berjuang keras melawan dunia, aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya.”

“Itu tidak benar.”

Merespons kalimat Seungcheol, Hansol langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang. Netra diarahkan pada Seungcheol, selagi ia menghela napas dan mengulangi kata-katanya, “Itu tidak benar.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

Hansol mengangguk cepat. “Kau... kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Sadar atau tidak, kau melakukan itu, Seungcheol. Seperti lem bagi kita semua.”

“Aku—“

“Jangan bilang kau gagal,” potong Wonwoo, setuju dengan perkataan Hansol. “Kau selalu ada untuk kami, kan? Walau mungkin... mungkin memang ini saatnya bagimu untuk mulai memikirkan diri sendiri. Kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena berpikir demikian.”

“Kalian berkata seolah-olah aku akan menjadi seseorang yang egois dan berbeda setelah ini.”

“ _Well..._ ” Hansol mengulurkan tangan, menepuk bahu Seungcheol. “Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kurasa Mingyu pun pasti setuju. Tak ada yang salah dengan bersikap sedikit egois, toh ini hidupmu.”

Wonwoo lekas membenarkan konklusi tersebut, bertukar tatap sejenak dengan Hansol. Keduanya lantas beralih untuk memandang Seungcheol dengan sorot yakin, sorot yang membuat senyum Seungcheol kembali muncul dan semangatnya pun terangkat pada saat bersamaan.

_Temukan jalanmu, Choi Seungcheol. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya._

.

-o-

.

Hansol masih menolak untuk menceritakan bagiannya.

Tempo hari, saat mereka mengunjungi Mingyu dan mendengar pengakuan Seungcheol, ia merasa bahwa ceritanya tak cukup pantas untuk dibagi. Tidak karena perkara yang ia alami beberapa bulan lalu—nyaris setahun malah—itu terasa amat bodoh; tidak karena ia sudah menemukan penyelesaian untuk masalah yang ada. Lagi pula, Seungcheol sendiri tidak memaksanya kala itu. Ia terlampau tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga Hansol pikir, ia bisa memendam masa lalunya yang memalukan itu rapat-rapat.

Oke, ia salah.

“Baik, aku sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara kita.”

Seungcheol mengawali _perjalanan_ mereka pagi itu dengan kalimat tersebut, berdiri di awal jalur pendakian Gunung Seorak sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan. Ini adalah rencana lain yang telah mereka buat, untuk mendaki gunung bersama dan melepaskan semua beban semasa sekolah. Udara masih cukup dingin, ketiganya sibuk merapatkan jaket tebal, tepat kala Seungcheol melontar kalimat tersebut sembari menuding kedua temannya.

“Rahasia apa?”

Sang lelaki mengibaskan tangan ke gunung yang menjulang di belakangnya, berkata, “Aku ingin menganggap ini sebagai awal dari perjalanan yang baru. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian. Bukankah itu artinya kalian juga harus melakukan hal yang sama?”

“Tapi aku sudah—“

“Secara detail, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Hansol harus menahan cengiran saat ia mendengar kalimat itu, sekaligus membiarkan rasa penasarannya naik ke permukaan. Setahu Hansol, Wonwoo memang baru menceritakan masalahnya secara rinci pada Seungcheol saja. Pada Hansol, lelaki itu hanya berkata bahwa ia memiliki masalah keluarga dan harus berjuang keras demi mendapat beasiswa kuliah. Bukannya Hansol mengeluh—toh setelah apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu dan semacamnya, ia juga menganggap perkaranya sendiri tak pantas untuk dibagi. Tapi, terlepas dari segala situasi yang ada, bohong kalau Hansol berkata bahwa ia tak pernah bertanya-tanya.

Yah, meskipun ini artinya, ia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk membagi kisahnya.

“Kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengingat masa lalu.”

“Anggap saja ini adalah cara agar kita saling memahami.” Seungcheol memberi alasan, tidak menerima keberatan Wonwoo. “Hansol juga berhak tahu. Tidak perlu malu, Wonwoo- _ya_.”

“Siapa juga yang ma—“

“Selain itu, kita berdua juga berhak tahu apa masalah Hansol,” lanjut Seungcheol, memasang rupa penuh kemenangan. “Nah, siapa yang mau mulai lebih dulu?”

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo-lah yang memutuskan untuk memulai. Seraya ketiganya mulai berjalan, melangkah di antara pepohonan yang masih belum berdaun dan tumpukan salju sisa musim dingin yang belum mencair, Wonwoo menceritakan ulang semuanya. Bagaimana orangtuanya ingin bercerai, bagaimana ia muak mendengar tiap pertengkaran dan diabaikan, bagaimana ia sering menghabiskan malam ditemanil pil-pil obat pereda nyeri, serta bagaimana ia akhirnya kabur ke rumah Seungcheol. Wonwoo menghabiskan hampir seminggu penuh berbagi kamar dengan Seungcheol, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan salah satu saudara sepupunya yang menawarkan diri untuk berbagi tempat tinggal.

“Orangtuaku sudah resmi berpisah sekarang.” Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. “Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hanya kadang-kadang menghubungiku jika ingat. Bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula, aku bisa hidup dengan baik sekarang. Aku punya tempat tinggal, pekerjaan paruh waktu, dan juga kuliah untuk diperjuangkan. Aku bahkan mulai menghentikan ketergantunganku pada pil-pil pereda nyeri itu.”

“Dan aku punya kawan yang bisa dibanggakan,” imbuh Hansol, menepuk punggung Wonwoo keras-keras sampai lelaki itu hampir tersandung. “Astaga, ceritaku jadi makin tidak pantas untuk kalian dengar sepertinya.”

“Janji adalah janji.” Seungcheol mengingatkan.

“Siapa yang berjanji?” Hansol langsung menyambar, tapi tatap Seungcheol dan Wonwoo yang menuntut membuat ia akhirnya mengalah. “Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bercerita dan kalian boleh mengataiku bodoh setelah itu.”

“Kami tidak akan berkata apa-apa.”

“Lihat saja nanti,” balas Hansol yakin, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara pegunungan sebelum memulai ceritanya. “Karena sungguh, alasan mengapa aku mulai merokok dan lain sebagainya itu amatlah konyol.”

Dua orang lainnya masih setia memandang Hansol, tak ingin menginterupsi sampai yang bersangkutan memilih untuk bercerita.

“Ayahku seorang dokter, kalian tahu itu. Ia—seperti ayah-ayah klasik lainnya—tentu memintaku untuk ikut menjadi dokter. Berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah teladan serta lain sebagainya, sampai-sampai aku muak.” Hansol memejamkan mata, menikmati embusan angin seraya melanjutkan, “Aku pernah melihat ayahku merokok. Ia yang sering dibangga-banggakan orang, yang bahkan oleh guru kita dianggap tak pernah merokok dan memiliki hidup lurus... _it’s a bunch of bullshit, you know_? Sejak saat itulah aku berpikir... untuk apa aku mengikuti jejak hidupnya, pura-pura terhormat tetapi aslinya berantakan?” Satu kedikan bahu, satu lirikan ke arah Wonwoo yang masih bungkam. “Bukan berarti aku berkata bahwa cita-citamu salah, Jeon Wonwoo. Namun, dalam kasus ayahku....”

“Aku mengerti.” Wonwoo langsung menanggapi. “Aku paham kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Hansol- _a._ Bahkan, jika aku berada di posisimu pun, aku pasti kesal. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah padaku.”

Hansol mengangguk. “Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari ayahku, Wonwoo. Atau aku perlu menghajarmu jika kau sampai berubah mengesalkan?”

Wonwoo tergelak, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hansol. _“Deal._ ”

“Jadi, itukah sebabnya kau memilih musik?” Seungcheol kini ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan, menolehkan kepala ke arah Hansol yang berada di antara mereka. “Kau sedang berusaha membuat jalanmu sendiri?”

“ _Yep_!” Hansol seketika tampak bersemangat. “Musik membuatku... jujur. Setidaknya, itulah yang kurasakan tiap kali aku mendengarkan musik atau mencoba ikut bernyanyi. Kau bisa mengekspresikan apa saja lewat musik. Dan ya, aku tidak peduli akan apa kata ayahku atau keluargaku.”

Seungcheol menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya selebar mungkin, tangan bergerak untuk mengacak rambut Hansol. “Kau akan berhasil, Hansol- _a._ Andai saja aku bisa sepertimu.”

“Kau bisa, Choi Seungcheol. Dunia ini akan kiamat kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya.”

Tangan Seungcheol berganti mendorong kepala Hansol pelan. “Jangan berlebihan.”

“Tapi, Hansol benar.” Wonwoo menyela, selagi Hansol terbahak puas. “Kau akan menemukan jalanmu, Choi Seungcheol. Kalau Hansol saja bisa—“

“Hei, apa maksudnya itu! Kukira kau ada di pihakku!!”

“—maka kau pasti bisa,” lanjut Wonwoo, seolah interupsi dari Hansol tak pernah ia dengar. “Pikirkan saja apa yang kausukai atau semacam itu. Pasti ada, kan?”

Seungcheol berpikir sejenak. Ia memang belum tahu harus melangkah ke mana, ia hanya tahu bahwa hari-hari yang berat akan menantinya. Semalam, lelaki itu sudah memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan kerja paruh waktu serta berbagai macam kegiatan—apa pun yang ia anggap menarik. Ia hanya berharap agar itu cukup, agar ia bisa menemukan apa yang sesungguhnya ia mau.

“Kurasa.” Sebuah kedikan bahu, selagi ia berusaha memasang ekspresi percaya diri. “Aku sempat tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti menulis cerita, atau mungkin malah memerankannya. Aneh, ya? Aku bahkan baru sadar soal ini semalam.”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu aneh.”

“Aktor Choi Seungcheol kedengarannya keren. Atau Choi Seungcheol sang Sutradara?”

Respons Hansol dan Wonwoo itu sukses membuat hati Seungcheol hangat, kontras dengan dinginnya udara hari ini. Sesuatu yang lekas Seungcheol simpan rapat-rapat di bagian terdalam otaknya, bermaksud untuk ia pegang erat-erat hingga kemudian hari nanti. Siapa yang tahu, barangkali ucapan Hansol bisa menjadi nyata, kan? Teman-temannya akan membantu ia untuk menemukan awal dari mimpi; Seungcheol yakin akan itu.

“ _Thanks, guys._ Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja acara mengobrol bertopik masa depan ini? Ada puncak gunung yang menanti kita.”

“Bukannya kau yang tadi membawa topik ini lebih dulu?” Hansol menggerutu, tapi ia toh tetap menyetujui usulan Seungcheol. Ini adalah hari libur mereka, saat yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Untuk sekali ini, melupakan perkara yang ada tentunya tidak apa-apa, bukan?

“Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita taklukkan gunung ini!”

Ketiga lantas berjalan dengan semangat, diikuti teriakan Hansol, candaan Seungcheol, atau kalimat bernada datar namun sarkastis dari Wonwoo. Langkah demi langkah ditapakkan dengan mantap, sedikit demi sedikit mendaki di jalur yang sudah tersedia. Mungkin akan butuh waktu berjam-jam, mungkin sesekali mereka akan butuh istirahat, dan mungkin mereka akan merasa lelah atau mengatakan jalurnya terlalu berbahaya. Namun, setelah semua yang terjadi, hal-hal itu tak seharusnya menjadi alasan untuk menyerah, kan?

Karena walau tak diungkapkan, dalam hati ketiganya sama-sama tahu.

Bahwa jalan hidup mereka masih terbentang, masih lebih panjang dibandingkan jalur pendakian hari ini.

Bahwa mereka akan menemui banyak kesusahan, rintangan yang lebih berat dibandingkan sekadar tanjakan atau tumpukan batu tajam.

Bahwa mereka akan terluka, mungkin berulang kali hingga bekasnya akan menetap dan menjadi permanen.

Bahwa kemungkinan untuk gagal itu ada, sehingga mereka mungkin tak akan pernah bisa terbang tinggi ataupun menjadi bintang di angkasa sana.

Lantas, kenapa kalau begitu?

Seungcheol, Hansol, dan Wonwoo telah menamai hal-hal di atas sebagai realita. Sebagai sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ditolak, yang akan senantiasa hadir di dalam setiap perjalanan. Mencoba kabur pun percuma, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginan mereka untuk itu. Lagi pula, jalanan itu sudah terlanjur membujur di depan mata. Menjanjikan sebuah akhir yang masih dirahasiakan, menunggu sang pengelana untuk menapaki dan menaklukkannya.

Sesederhana itu, mereka pun melangkah.

Terus dan terus melangkah.

Terus dan terus walau beban serta luka bertambah.

Karena walau bagaimanapun juga...

.

.

.

_...suatu akhir tak akan datang kecuali kau punya keberanian dan tekad untuk menyongsongnya, bukan?_

_._

_._

**_fin._ **


End file.
